Change of heart
by elvenesse184
Summary: Haldir and his brothers find a human woman at the borders one night. How will she change their lives, and Haldir's. AU story and a love story. first fic so please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the Lord of the Rings nor do I claim to. This was for fun and nothing more.

a/u

a/n

This is a story that will not follow the book or movie. It is our own version so just to let you know ahead of time, you have been warned.

This is a story that is the work of two great minds. Warning this is a love story so if you do not like them do not read this. Reviews to help better the story, to help fix errors, and help in any way is accepted, flames will be tossed aside and ignored because we really do not listen to people who are crude and unkind.

Not sure if Tunics and tights were what the guys would wear if not anyone know what it was and I will go back and fix it.

Translations are at the end of the story.Oh a if you see conversations taking place and they are written like this

"**The conversation is taking place in elvish"**

I have some elvish I got from a websight but do not know enough to transulate it into a conversation. So please pretend for me ok.

Change of heart

The meadow was still and silent as the snow fell. It had been snowing off and on for the last few days, but with in the last few hours it had turned into a whiteout. The wind blew snow all around, and was the only noise to be heard. The three eleven brothers sat quietly in the talan; they had been here watching the borders for three days. They sat in silence watching the snowfall. The thick covering of the great trees gave them protection from the snow. As a matter of fact, it hardly ever snowed or rained in Lorien.

One of the three sat near the edge of the Talan and watched the snowfall; he loved the snow and thought it brought great peace to all around. It was silent, soft, and beautiful to look at. He smiled and slightly turned his head to see what the other two were doing. They were lying on their backs staring at the covering above them. He turned his attention back to the snow and the meadow it fell in.

It was dark and tonight even the creatures of the great forest would have trouble seeing. But neither him nor his brothers would have that problem, their vision was far better, and their senses much keener. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Something caught his vision, something moved slightly. He stood causing his brothers to jump to their feet. He walked along the edge of the talan staring out at the meadow bow in his hand. There again he saw movement it was just as before. Something was moving towards the center of the meadow. What was it; it was no animal, nor orc. What was it he thought to him self, his brothers stood by him watching the meadow too? They scaned the meadow with their keen vision looking for the movement once more. Haldir moved slowly looking for it, he knew he saw movement twice but weather it was a threat or not, he had no clue. The three watched and suddenly there through the thick snow blowing about they all saw it. It staggered through the snow awkwardly, stumbling and falling many times. It was a human that they knew but what kind of crazy human would be this far out and in this weather. It fell once more landing face down in the snow. The three scanned the area looking for any sign of trouble. Haldir leaped down from the talan and landed perfectly leaving neither tracks nor sign he had been there. Orophin, and Rumil followed him and just as their brother they left not a trace. The three moved as one scanning the area and watching their surroundings. They were no longer with in the safety of the trees; they were in and open field and perfect targets. Their senses picked up nothing, not an animal nor orc with in miles.

Haldir knelt down next to the figure and gently turned it over. He nearly fell off his elven feet. His eyes widened and so did his brothers. It was a woman small, and so frail looking. She had a huge gash on her head and the blood was still fresh and oozing slowly out. She had on the dress of a peasant and her cloak was tattered and torn. Not the right attire to be in such weather, than it struck him she had on a simple pair of leather shoes that rose just above her ankle, they like the cloak were tattered and worn. He gave her a slight shake but she made no movement. Her skin was deathly cold. He pulled her up and looked her over, she was a pale gray. Death was close he could feel it. What was this stupid mortal thinking? She was out in a huge snowstorm and with no protection much less any help or guidance.

"Pe-channas! Adan." He hissed, he had no time for this. He was to be watching the borders not taking care of some dumb female who obviously had no since. He gritted his teeth and thought to himself. They could bring her back to the talan and treat her for her wound and maybe save her from the overexposure to the cold, but than what? What was he going to do with her after words? She would be in no shape to travel on her own. And it was quite clear she was alone. As to whether she was supposed to be alone or not he had no clue. He sighed and than he could hear the lady's voice with in his head.

"**_Haldir save the girl_**_,** and bring her to me**_." Great the lady had to have a heart tonight for those dumb pathetic humans.

He picked her up and she felt weightless her whole body went limp in his arms. He could feel the cold running through her. Her body was so cold, she made him cold, and he never got cold. He carried her over to the talan and paused. He tossed her over her shoulder and climbed up the rope ladder. He got her up and moved to the back of the talan. He sat her down on some furs and than lit a small lamp.

In the dim light he could see more scrapes and cuts on her. He scanned her over and saw three deep gashes on her legs. They to like the one on her head were oozing. Her clothing was sopping wet from her falling in the snow. He knew what he was going to do, but was he really going to do it. And further more why? Oh yes the Lady wanted the girl saved and brought to her. What was it with the Lady and her pity on humans? What was it she saw in these pathetic creatures that made her heart so caring and in his opinion a waste of time.

Humans cared nothing for them selves nor the land they dwelt in. They were selfless, cruel, and self-seeking, not to mention a few hundred things more he had discovered over his time watching them. They would hurt each other; he had seen women sell themselves for a few coins for pleasure. Wallow in filth, and while those who had plenty never cared for the ones who had nothing. He had seen men force themselves on women, an act he still could not understand and one that sickened him. He had seen children begging for food with their mother in the streets, and people walking by and laughing at them. So much he had seen and to this day man was the same why did he deserve the help of the first-born.

He sighed he turned to his brothers and stood.

"**We will have to remover her clothing redress her and wrap her in a fur."**

"**Is this wise Haldir to remove her clothing, tis something she may take discomfort in."? **Orophin asked

**She may but she will die if we do not do this. She is too cold and her clothing too wet. I fear that even this will be no good for her."**

"**Too see her in such a way is a dishonor to her." **Orophin added quickly.

"**If you have a better idea brother, you may share it. But the longer we linger on this the better chance she has of dieing."** Haldir snapped, not really wanting to do this.

Haldir was right they had to do this, and though they each did not want to it had to be done. Haldir knelt next to her, he would do this he would not ask his brothers too. No he was the captain of the guard, this fell on him. And if she did live and was angry he really did not care if she was mad with him or not. He took another fur. And sat it next to him. He rolled her over on to her side and cut the string that fastened her dress. He than carefully pulled at the dress and pulled it over her head. He turned his head not wanting to see her unclothed form. He reached for the fur and froze. His eyes caught sight of her back; she had huge lash across it, someone had beaten her.

"Nan gaer ar in elin!" He turned and looked at his brothers, they looked down at her and took a step back. This he could deal with later, first was the treatment for the cold. He wrapped her in the fur blanket and tossed another over her. He stood and thought about what else he could do. Nothing came to mind; he decided to gather some things he needed. He would need some bandages and ointment for the gashes and scrapes. He gathered it all tougher and placed it aside. He knelt down next to her and took a small cloth and wiped away the blood on her for head. The gash was fairly big but would not require stitches. He applied some pressure to the wound and then took some leaves from a forest plant and placed them on the wound along with some ointment. The leaves would stop the bleeding and the ointment to help aginst infection. She let out a small groan but made no movements and her eyes never opened.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, some guidance from the Lady would be good right about now. But his mind stayed clear and her voice never came. The gash on her leg was next. He pulled back the fur a bit, and went to cleaning the gashes and dressing them. He did the same as he had for her head wound. Placing the leaves over the wound with the ointment and than bandaging it. He then cleaned the gash on her back and dressed it as well. He took a tunic and an extra pair of tights and dressed her. He covered her up again and tucked the furs around her tightly. He sat back blew out the lamp and made himself ready for a long night.

Orophin had first watch over the meadow and Rumil the second. And he the third. He would watch over her till then. He sat back against the tree and settled himself in for a long night.

Translation:

Pe-channas! Adan, idiot human

Nan gaer ar in elin, by the sea and stars


	2. Chapter 2

-1Change of heart

Part two

A/N

Thanks for the reviews I will go back and fix the mistakes.

Silently he stood staring off at the forest in the distance. He was angry the task he had asked to be done was incomplete. He cleaned his sword and placed it back in its sheath. Near by lay the bodies of two dead men, his men. He turned around and faced the man behind him.

"This was a simple task yet these two fools seamed to complicate it a thousand times more. She is alive and now what, those stinking elves have found her. You told me they would be able to do this, you said they would have no problem with this. Yet here I am now faced with some how trying to get her from the elves. Do you think that, that will be easy, the elves will ask questions? Questions I have no answers for, and they say their queen is a witch. A witch that can read your mind, hear your very thoughts. Your men, your best choice for the job just gave her to the only people inch Middle-earth who can help her."

He turned to walk away and pulled his sward from its sheath and twirled around and quickly struck the man down. Anger flowed through him, he asked so little could not one person do this simple task. He disposed of the bodies and mounted his horse. He needed to find his brother and fill him in on all this.

Mad would not be the word to describe what his brother would be. He was doing something kind by putting down these men. When Methos heard this news he would kill just about everyone around him. He would give him the information, and then even he would get out of the way. Anger, Methos was filled with it. His hate could fill the mines of Moria. She interrupted his plan. She has to be their, had to see everything. She could put this plan to rest before they could even get it started.

………………………………...

Rumli turned and looked back at the woman resting peacefully. Well he hoped she was resting peacefully. She looked like she was in pain, but he could not tell. Healing was something he was not experienced in. He let out a sigh and wondered to himself. Where was she from, and why was she alone? That was what bothered him the most. Had she been with other humans and attacked by orc's. He shook his head and cleared his mind; he looked up at the sky towards the stars. Peace, he felt peace such peace came from looking at them.

He heard a small sound, barely enough for even his sensitive ears to hear. He turned and stood looking around. His eyes came to rest on the small form of a woman sitting up and looking rather confused and scared.

He took a small step towards her and smiled. She saw him and stood rather quickly for someone who was hurt the way she was. Her eyes filled with fear and her expression was one he had never seen.

"**Haldir get up the firieth is awake." **Haldir closed his eyes and opened them looking towards where she was. He stood and walked over to her.

She turned looking at him even more distraught than she had looked at his brother. Why him he thought, he smiled if you could call it that and held out his hands in front of him.

"My lady my brothers and I found you in the meadow. Might I ask where your party of escorts is and as to why you were alone in our forest?"

She wore a blank expression and just stared at him.

"I shall ask you once more human where are the others traveling with you, and why are you in our forest?"

She kept staring at him, something he hated greatly. She did not look away from him or around him. She just stared right at him, as if she was trying to look through him.

"My patience is short woman answer me and do it now." He took a step towards her. She took a step back from his advance. Ok now he was getting angry, he was asking her something simple and he had yet to loose his temper. But he was getting close very close. Humans brought out the worst in him.

"Human, I am short tonight on forgiveness, I am not asking a question too difficult for you to understand. You do speak the common tongue do you not?" He asked raising his voice a little. She looked beyond scared and she started to step away from him glancing behind her. She paused staring at Rumli and than looking back at Haldir. She suddenly did not know where to go, she felt boxed in and cornered like a wild dog. Fear radiated from her, and all three elves could sense it.

"I am not going to ask you again woman answer me and do it now. Why are you in these woods and why are you alone."

She still gave no answer to him. He walked over to her quickly giving her no time to even try to escape.

"Firieth are you dumb, answer me when I ask you a question?" He was now on the verge of shouting. He reached out and took hold of her his hands on her shoulders. She tried to pull away making small grunting sounds as she did.

He really did not want to tighten his grip on her, she was hurt. Holding her tighter might hurt her once more. She despite the fact she was hurt tried harder to pull away from him. She squirmed and grunted trying to get away from him.

He jerked her close to him so his face was just an inch from hers.

"My patience is at its end Mortal, it would be wise not to anger me further. Who are you and why are you here." He was now yelling at her in her face.

Rumil watched and said nothing he was in shock. He knew his brother angered easily. But this was just not right. Maybe she was scared, did she realize her clothes were missing and she figured they had done something to her. He shuttered at that thought and took a step forward towards Haldir.

"**Haldir she looks frightened and confused perhaps we should try a calmer way of addressing her."**

Haldir shot him an anger filled glance that told Rumil to say no more. Haldir looked back at her she now had tears in her eyes with fear and confusion. Rumil took a step back looking for Orophin. Who this whole time had said nothing nor done nothing. He had just stood quietly off to the side out of her view.

"**Orophin." **Rumil called out to

Orophin walked over to them and stood behind the pair. Haldir was now shaking her and yelling at her. Suddenly her hand came from her side and slapped Haldir across his face. He let her go and placed his hand on his face anger filled eyes glaring at her. Never in all his days had any elf or human hit him.

He moved towards her when Rumil stepped in front of him holding his hands out in front of him.

"**Haldir stop she is scared of us let her be."**

Haldir paused and turned and looked at her and than at his brother. His eyes spoke volume and he did not need to say a thing to his brother. Rumil lowered his head and stepped aside.

Haldir closed the gap between him and the woman anger written across his face. He had been kind and thoughtful. He had, had enough of this and could take no more.

He was about to grab hold of her once more when Orophin stepped between them.

**"Haldir think clearly for one moment. There is something wrong with this mortal beyond her fear." **

Haldir looked at her studied her and looked at Orophin.

"**I see nothing except a human female who has no intelligence brother. She is alone in the forest in the middle of a snowstorm, not dressed for it. And she refuses to answer any question I ask her. She is rude and foolish and I will not tolerate such rudeness from her."**

"**She is not being rude Haldir open your eyes brother and look beyond what you see for once." **He turned towards Rumil.

"**Rumil move behind her and talk to her and do it loudly." **

"**I will do no such thing."**

"**Do it Rumil just listen to my words please." **Rumil waked behind her keeping to the shadows so she did not see him. He moves behind her and did as he was asked to.

"**Why are you in our forest?" **He yelled cringing as he did so.

She said nothing respond to not one word he said. He did it once more raising his voice just a little more. He stood shocked and speechless.

"**Rumil clap your hands by her ear." **Orophin requested

Rumil did so and took a step back from her his eyes wide with disbelief. Haldir froze and could not even think clearly this could not be so. He sighed and lowered his head in shame. He had yelled at her, grabbed hold of her and shook her. All in his state of anger, he figured she was ignoring him. The whole time he was thinking this his anger had clouded his mind and he could not see the truth. He turned away from her and walked away.

Orophin smiled and slowly walked towards her. He held a cup of water out for her, hoping she would take it. She looked at him and cautiously reached for it. He stood very still and said nothing but kept constant eye contact with her.

She took the cup and looked at it and quickly drank it. She looked back at him and than looked at the empty cup. She held it out to him and he smiled. He took the cup and gave her some bread and cheese. She sat down and tore into the food.

The three brothers now stood next to each other and stared at her in total disbelief.

"**How can this be, tis not possible?"**

"**It is possible Rumil." **

Haldir calmly walked over to her and smiled at her. She took a step back from him. He gave a nod and stood still letting her take her new environment in. He pointed to the plate she had in her hands and smiled. She looked down and back at him. She turned and walked over to Orophin and gave him the plate.

Hesmiledand reached out a hand to her. She took it never taking her eyes off of him. He walked over to where they had some food and water and sat hr down. He got more water and filled her plate once more. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave a nod and walked away going back over to where his brothers stood.

"**This Human can not hear us brothers."** Orophin stated, **"We must be kind and try to be patient with her. And above all else get her to the Lady and Lord."**

Haldir sighed things just went from bad to worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Change of heart

Part three

Thanks for the reviews and help, also let see who get the most votes. Choose a brother to fall head over heals in love. Brother with the most votes wins.

Silence you could have gone mad in that moment from the silence. Haldir stood and just had no words for the moment. Now what he thought to him self, what was he to do with her? She had sat down and looks a bit calmer. She sat and watched him and his brothers.

"**How do we let her know we mean her no harm, and we want to help her?" **Rumil asked knelling down and smiling at her.

"**I have no clue, perhaps the Lady and Lord will be better suited for such a task." **Haldir said sighing and trying to figure out a way to get this woman to understand him.

He walked over to her and smiled at her. She looked at him and cringed away. He stood and turned looking at Orophin.

"**See if you can get her to stand, I think that under the conditions we should leave now for the city."** Orophin gave a nod and walked over to her. She glanced up at him and stared in his eyes. He smiled and sat next to her gently he reached out to her and took her hands in his. He slowly stood and pulled her with him.

She stood and kept her eyes locked with his. He walked with her over to the ledge and pointed to the rope ladder and than down. She looked at him and followed his hands as he pointed. She gave a nod in understanding and than her face fell. She looked scared and worried than sadness crossed her face. She moved to do as he had showed her and she paused as he touched her. He than touched him self and pointed to the ladder and than down. He smiled hoping she knew he was going to go with her. He than turned her around and pointed to Rumil and Haldir and pointed to the ladder and down.

She nodded and looked down; she looked back at Orophin and tilted her head. He knew the look to be confusion she was confused as to how she was to get down. He could read that much, as to wither she understood him or not he had no idea.

"**Rumil go down the ladder first and than I will place her on it and I will follow."** Rumil walked over and got on the ladder and started down, Orophin smiled and took her hand and walked her over to the ladder. She looked afraid as he helped her on to it. He pointed down and than to Rumil, who was not but a few feet below her. She would not move, she was frozen with fear. Rumil moved up the ladder and placed a hand on her. She shook her head no and grunted her disapproval.

Orophin leaned down and looked at her she looked at him and her eyes pleated with him. She was scared of falling and he knew it. Rumil moved up and leaned himself around her. He wrapped one arm around her and kept the other on the rope and started to move down. She cried out if you could call it that but did not fight him. Orophin quickly got on the ladder and moved down keeping a steady pace. He got to the ground and smiled at her. She was still shaking with fear and confusion.

Orophin placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled he than took her hand and pointed in the direction they were going. A few moments passed before Haldir and Rumil returned with horses. She stared at the horse and tilted her head. The horses had no saddle, no bridle, and no rains. She watched Rumil pull him self on to one of the horses.

Orophin walked over to another horse and motioned with his hand for her to come to him. She walked over and looked at him and the horse. He helped her up and than pulled himself up behind her. He held onto her with one hand and the horse's mane with the other. With a slight kick they were off following Haldir.

Haldir was in deep thought, how did this woman get into the forest. Then there were her wounds. How did she get those and from where or from who. He knew well what type of wounds they were and he could guess how she got them. He looked back and sighed, he had let his anger get the best of him. He had lost this temper at a woman and a def one at that. How was he going to fix this one, how would he try to commutate to her he was not so bad. He looked at her and she turned her head from his view.

She leaned back against Orophin and closed her eyes. Her head hurt and she was in pain though she was not showing it. These three elves were close she knew that. The mean one seamed to be the leader. Than their was the shy one and the kind one. The kind one was whom she was riding with. He seamed gentle, and caring. The shy one seamed to be very distant. Than there was the mean one, he had a temper and no control. He was yelling at her this she could tell be his face and expressions. The shy one even backed down from him. She feared him, he scared her but at the same time he seamed like he would keep her safe. She felt as though he would protect her with his very life.

She heard a soft voice with in her head, it was kind gentle and motherly.

"_He has a kind heart young one fear not, he will not hurt you and neither will his brothers. Welcome to my home you are safe here and we will shelter you."_

She took a deep breath and shook her head. She like the voice it soothed her and made her feel safe. A sudden thought came to her and she cringed and gasped. A vision came to her and she shook her head to get the vision out of her mind. She wanted to cry out to tell them all. But she could not it had been so long and she did not even know if she could do so any more.

Pain she felt pain tears came she could not hide them. Orophin pulled his horse to a stop and called out to his brothers.

"**Haldir, Rumil stop something is wrong with her."**

Orophin gently as he could turned her face towards his. He looked into her eyes and studied them. Pain he saw pain and knew in a flash what it was. Before she could protest or react he had her off the horse and one the ground. He moved her under a tree and sat her down.

"**What is wrong with her, do you know?"**

**Yes, it is the wound on her leg it is bleeding once more and she is in pain I see it in her eyes."**

Haldir sighed he was having a bad day; he should have know this could happen. After all he treated her wounds and he did know she had a gash on her leg. He got a small bag and walked over to her. He smiled and knelt down. He reached in and than a though hit him. He had placed her in tights. He needed to see the wound but how was he going to do this. He looked down at the blood soaked tights and then at her. She looked at him and shook her head no. He looked back at her pointed to the tights and than the blood. She shook her head no once more and than pointed to Orophin. Orophin smiled and took the bag from his brother. He pulled off his cloak and placed it over her. She looked at him and than shooed Haldir and Rumil away with her hands and eyes. The two walked away and Haldir leaned onto a tree. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_Patience Haldir she is not like other humans, I feel a deep sadness and fear with in her. Someone is trying to hurt this woman and we must help her."_


	4. Chapter 4

Change Of Heart

Part Four

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and help all suggestions are noted and taken into thought.

Her doe like eyes stared into his and he could not help the wave of pain that crossed through him. She knew she was in pain and knew about the wound he could tell by her expressions. But did she know what he needed to do to help her. He smiled and knelt down in front of her She looked at him and gave him a nod; she made a face and then looked down at her leg. She pulled the cloak up on her self higher and reached under it. He had to hide the smile he had, she gave him and nod to let him know she was ready.

This part was the part he was not going to like. How Haldir had done it he was not sure. He was proper and it made him feel strange. He pushed up the cloak just enough to see the wound and treat it. He could not help blushing as he did so. He was looking at her inner thigh. This was something he had never done, not even to the females of his kind. He had never courted an elleth before. He wiped the blood away and cleaned it with the ointment and dressed it. She looked at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. He stood and sighed; this had been a bad idea. They should have taken their time in traveling to the city, and she should not have been on a horse.

"**She is in pain this was a bad idea, we need to take her to the old hunting Talan. She needs rest not to be on a horse for hours at a time."**

"**No we need to get to the city, we have no way to care for her much less commutate with her. No, we will continue to the city."**

"**Haldir this is not about you or not being able to commutate with her this is about a human who is in pain and scared." **Orophin raised his voice a little.

"**Do not raise your voice at me Orophin I may be your brother but I am still your commanding officer. And if you take that tone with me once more you will pay for it."**

"**Will you grab me and shake me as well or do something else dear brother. She needs rest and care. What will a day or so make, the Lady knows she is here. The Lady knows all who come in these woods. So a day will not matter and as far as rising my voice perhaps this is the only way to get things through that thick head you have."**

"**Orophin you will do as I say like it or not."** Haldir yelled fiercely.

"**Stop both of you." **Rumil yelled and pointed to a frightened woman backing away from the two brothers. She looked at them both a shook her head. She suddenly turned and darted away from the three.

"**Are you happy." **Orophin yelled **"You just sent a helpless woman running towards a place we saw orc's days ago, a woman who would not even hear them if they were their." **He took off after her knowing he would be able to catch her before she could get into trouble.

Haldir sighed and took off in the same direction Orophin went. Rumil stood and slowly sank to the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed. Haldir was so much like their father. In every way the elf that had died protecting them was still alive. His cold, cruel, life like ways were still alive with in his son. Haldir had become what he had never wanted to become.

Rumil stood and glanced around he gathered the horses and went to find his brothers. He hoped one day his eldest brother would change and some how he would find a heart.

Orophin slowly approached her; he held his hands out in front of himself in hopes she would see he wanted to help. She shook her head and backed away. He paused and smiled holding a single hand out and pointed above her she looked up and saw nothing. But he knew she would not, her eyes could not see the talan above her. He moved a step closer and reached out for her once more.

She was about to reach for his hand when she paused and stepped backwards her face falling into a deep concern. Orophin sighed and turned.

"**Go away Haldir let me at least try to get her to come back with me."**

"**I will not, she will come back with us. There is no choice in this matter, she will be brought to the Lady." **Haldir raised his voice a little. He was now beyond tired and could care less what Orophin thought. He was in charge and after they got to the city Orophin would pay greatly for his defiance.

"**Please Haldir let me try to calm her and perhaps I can get her to go up into the Talan."**

"**There is no need for that I already told you we are taking her to the city. Now get that woman on a horse Orophin before I do it myself." **He yelled and turned to walk away. He paused and cringed as well as Orophin. The two lowered their heads and held them their. They looked like small children to the woman whould stood watchin. They looked like they were being scolded by their mother.

"_You will stop this and stop it now. Your tempers I will neither tolerate nor your threats to each other except. The human is to be taken to a talan and cared for till she is well enough to come to me. If the three of you can not do this you will be cleaning my stables for the next six hundred years."_

The woman tilted her head and looked at the two. She closed her eyes as the same soft voice she heard before came once more to her in her head.

"_Do not fear young one you are not to blame for their disagreement. Fear not and worry no more."_

She opened her eyes and looked at the two they were staring at each other and then booth looked at her. The kind one was in front of her now and he reached out to her. She took his hand and he walked towards a tree a few feet in front of them. She watches the mean one leap up and in moments he was gone up the tree. She looked at the kind one and their eyes locked; he stared into her eyes and gave a nod.

Had he understood her could he tell? She closed her eyes and felt so lost and confused. Gentle kind hands, she felt the hands scooped her up and into strong arms. She was so tired and week she could not open her eyes. The stress, her wounds and her confusion had overtaken her.

Orophin held her to him with one arm and moved up the ladder with the other. He got up into the safety of the talan and gently placed her on some skins. He covered her and looked down at her. She was so alone in this world. He felt sadness run through him and he held back the tears he felt. To live life with out the pleasures of hearing he could not fathom.

He stood and decided to apologize to his brother.

"**Haldir forgive me and my anger. It is not my place to disagree with you."**

"**No Orophin you need not say you were sorry. She is wounded and I should have not placed such a burden upon her. Your were expressing her anger through yourself. You placed your self in her position. This is something I should have done. And while it is not your place to disagree with me, I as your captain should listen to your suggestions. So it is I that should ask for your forgiveness as well as hers."**

"**That could prove hard how does one ask for forgiveness without words," **Orophin questioned

"**Perhaps the Lady can convey this to her. For now I will let you deal with her and I shall keep my distance and let her be at peace."**

"**You could try with your actions." **Rumil added

Haldir smiled and gave a nod maybe Rumil was right; he could try to repair what he had done so far. He closed his eyes and reached out to the Lady with his thoughts.

"_I will tell her this for you, but you must remember to maintain your anger and be understanding towards this human."_

He opened his eyes and knew the Lady was right. He walked around and set next to Rumil and looked over at the woman.

"**Dinenwen." **Rumil suddenly said, **"We should call he Dinenwen"**

"**That is a suiting name for her Rumil."**

"**I mean she can not tell us her name, and we should not just call her human or woman"**

"**I like it, Haldir is right it suits her for silent she is." **Orophin added and smiled moving next to her and tucking the skins around her tightly.

"**Then Dinenwen is what we shall call her." **Haldir said as he stood he walked over to the edge of the Talan and looked out at the skyline. He smiled as a thought came to him. And an idea, he turned and conveyed this idea to his brother and then decided he needed some sleep.

Translations:

**Dinenwen/silent maiden **


	5. Chapter 5

Change of Heart

Part Five

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and helpful insight with out your help and reviews I would be lost.

Night came around and Haldir sat lost in thought. He had taken watch and sat in awe about the last days. He watched her sleep and gave thought to her life. Had she been born this way or had sickness taken its toll on her body and cursed her with this loss of her hearing. What ever the reason he felt sudden pity for her.

She stirred and slowly sat up looking around. She saw him looking at her and lowered her eyes from him. Curse his quick temper and actions he thought to himself. He smiled and stood walking towards her she had her eyes closed and he could sense her sadness. He knelt next to her and paused a sudden thought came to him and he cursed out loud for not having it before. He stood and moved to the belongings they had carried up earlier. He knelt down and went through a sack and pulled out parchment paper, a quill, and ink. He walked over towards her giving Orophin a shove with his foot.

"**Yes" **Orophin hissed rather sleepily

"**Get up"**

"**Are we being over run by orc's"** Orophin asked as he slowly sat up reaching to wake Rumil.

"**Would I be asking for you to get up if we were?"**

"**No I doubt you would, so with this said I would rather go back to sleep being our lives and not in great peril."**

Haldir said nothing just shook his head and sat next to the human who now stared at him. He smiled and sat the paper next to him and pointed to it as he started to write. He had not thought of this before, but she was a human and she more than likely could read and write. He wrote four simple words out on the paper.

We want to help.

She looked at the paper and at him and lowered her gaze from him. He studied her and sighed.

"**I do not think she can read Brother." **Orophin said as he stood walking towards them.

"**No, but it was worth a try." **Haldir said sadly.

"**She seams to be a peasant as humans call them. Perhaps humans do not teach peasant's such things." **Orophin said knelling next to the woman.

He reached out and touched her and smiled as she looked up. She looked at him, he pointed to the paper and the words. She shook her head no to him and then looked at Haldir.

"**We need to move to a different talan we are too close to where we saw the orc's last. And we need to feed her more than bread and fruit. See if you and Rumil can get her to the summer hunting talan. I will go and find her some food. Once you get her their make a fire in the pits and set up camp on the ground and in the talan." **Haldir said as he stood he grabbed his bow and quiver and leaped from the talan to the ground below.

Rumil stood and walked over to his brother and sat next to him.

"**You should go down with her she seams to trust you. I will gather our thing and get the horses." **

"**Yes do so I will get her to follow me." **

Orophin stood and helped her to her feet. She looked over at Rumil and then pointed to the small hole in the floor of the talan. He nodded his head yes and walked over with her. He held out his hand motioning her to stop. He moved onto the ladder and reached out for her. She got on and felt his arm move around her. She closed her eyes and let him guide her down to the forest floor.

He was amazed at her easiness with him, and could not help but feel odd around her. Just before he reached the forest floor he paused as he felt a sudden feeling enter him he had never felt before. He let the feeling run through him and he welcomed it.

They reached the forest floor and he walked her over to a tree and sat her under it.

She touched her leg and looked up at him. He sat next to her and touched his own leg and then winched in pain and pointed to her leg. She gave a nod and then pointed to her head as well.

He stood and held his hands out to her. He held them in a stop like manner and his face told her she should not move. He looked right at her and did the same thing once more. She gave a nod and he smiled at her. She watched him move like a cat up the tree never using the ladder. His movements were quick and sure-footed. He knew the tree very well; he knew every inch of it. Every knot, branch, leave, every peace of bark. She watched the way he had gone for his decent but never saw him come back down. She jumped slightly as he was suddenly next to her. She looked at the tree and at him and then confusion crossed her face.

He gave a slight smile and shrugged his shoulders at her. He should have come back the way he came. He sat a small bag down and opened it. He took out some things and sat them next to her. He unfolded a small cloth and took a small strange looking leaf from it. He took the leaf and placed it up to his mouth and then held it out to her. She took it and held it to her mouth and stared at him with a odd look.

He took the leaf from her and opened his mouth and acted like he was going to place it in his mouth. He then gave it back to her and she placed the leaf in her mouth. He looked at her and acted like he was chewing something. She started to chew the leaf and made a face. She was about to spit it out when he placed a single finger on her lips and shook his head. He took a water skin out and drank from it smiling at her the whole time. He gave it to her and she repeated the same thing he had done.

She gave the skin to him and smiled at him and he smiled at her. He had just figured a way to commutate with her. He stood and helped her to her feet he moved her over to the horse and placed her upon it. He placed her with both legs over the side of the horse. He got up next to her and held her to him. He figured it would be easier for her to travel this way than how he had, had her yesterday. They would have to travel for about three hours at a good pace to get far enough to start a fire safely. He would lead the way and Rumil would follow. He had given her a painkiller and he knew the effect it would have on her. In no time she placed her head against him and closed her eyes. He felt her body relax and drift away. He had also dipped the leaf in a relaxant just before he had given it to her. He had hoped it would help her in the trip not to be as tense as the day before. This he knew would help the wound not to open once more.

He pulled her closer to him and placed a better grip on her. Her body was so small and she was thin. He took the time to study her more then he had before. She was undernourished and in great need of many good meals. Her hair was a deep auburn and fell past her waist. It was matted and knotted greatly.

Through the grime and undernourished body he saw her true beauty and it intrigued him. He thought about her and her life. The blades of orc's did not make her wounds. No those wounds were made by the blades of man. He had gotten a good look at them and Haldir had agreed as well. Men had done this to her and inflected this pain on her, but why. He though about it and it made him angry; to hurt those weaker then you was wrong. The worse part was she had no way to tell them, who had hurt her or to as why. Then a thought hit him and he pulled his horse to a sudden stop.

"**What is it."** Rumil asked looking around scanning ever tree and bush he saw.

"**The blades of men did this to her."**

"**Yes I know you and Haldir discussed this already. I am confused as to why you tell me this once more and make a sudden stop to do so."**

"**What if they did more to her Rumil, what if they dishonored her."**

Rumil went suddenly pail and numb he had not thought of that. It these men used their blades in such a way against her they could have done that. Rumil shook his head and closed his eyes at the sudden thought.

"**Why, why would her own kind go to such great lengths to hurt her?"**

"**I do not know Rumil but I do hope they did not hurt her any greater then they already have. She cannot tell us who did this or why. And there is no way of us asking her if they did dishonor her."**

"**Let us hope the Lady will know and offer insight on this matter. But for now we should figure out how best to help her and get her well enough to get her to the lady. She has lost a great deal of blood and her wounds need great care."**

"**You're right Rumil it was a sudden thought that came to me and it was hard to bare."**

"**I understand Orophin and the thought bothers me as well."**

The two knew they had to get moving the wind blew past them and they closed their eyes as the voice of their Lady carried gently to them.

"_Her pain is great and it clouds my vision, but she has received no dishonor from the males of her kind."_

The breeze faded and the two looked at each other. They gave a small thank you to their Lady and moved their horses in the direction they needed to go.

The Lady Galadriel took a step back from her mirror and stood looking towards the sky. Clouded was this woman's mind and she could not see why. She could see the bits of images, of three men one of them she knew was dead. As to the others she could not see clearly. She could feel this woman's pain and fear at these men. These men were the cause of her wounds and what drove her deep into the forest.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind and called upon all her will and magic. She needed to see past the pain see the face of the man who was dead. Visions passed through her mind and she gasped. Her eyes opened and she felt her husband's arms come around her and pull her against him.

"**What did you see?"**

"**I saw a man with the crest of Rohan dead and I saw it through her eyes."**

"**Do you know this man you saw?"**

"**No, but I know his face now, there is something else. Strange this is for I have seen the death of King Eomer?"**

"**You seen his death, is she part of this?"**

"**No, her heart and mind show me no ill will towards the King of Rohan. But my heart tells me she may know the man who carries this ill will."**


	6. Chapter 6

Change of Heart

Part six

A/N

Thanks for the reviews, to answer the question. No this is not an x-over with anything. I liked the name and used it. The man in this story has nothing to do with the charter in the show Highlander.

As always I do not own the rights to the Lord of the Rings this was for fun and nothing more. Just wanted to say it once more.

………………….

Methos wandered the halls of his home in deep thought. So it has come to this, he should have known better to trust anyone Denton trusted. He snorted he hated Elves and their sickening beauty. The first-born was past their time and they needed to depart these lands and leave man to rule. Now he needed to figure a way to get that wretched peasant woman and put an end to her useless life. He smiled this would be simple after all he thought.

If what they said about the woods were true, then he could not enter. But he could create a lie and story and send men who had no clue as to the truth. If this Elf Queen could read minds then she would see these men as no threat. She would allow them to enter her forest and then they could retrieve his problem and bring her back to him. Then he could get rid of her once and for all.

He would pick these men him self, he would pick simple men who would appear as no threat to anyone. Just a handful to make it look real and true. His story would be simple, a band of rogue orc's had attacked his home and carried off his sister in the night. He tracked them to the borders of the forest and could find nothing of them or his sister. So he sent men back to ask the elves if they had seen any orc's or a woman alone and hurt. Sounded like a good story and one that would get passage to the men he sent.

He smiled and walked into his room and sat down looking at a map at the area and then turned to put a fake face on and do his job and do it well.

………………………….

Haldir looked at the woman and could not help the smile that crossed his face. He had never seen a human consume so much food. She was on her third bowl of Elk stew and she was enjoying it immensely.

"**I thought Hobbits could consume food greatly, but I have discovered now Humans are good at it as well."** Rumil said watching the woman with extreme interest.

"**She is half starved leave her be Rumil and let her eat as much as she can."** Orophin said smacking his brother playfully in the back of his head.** "Besides I have seen you eat more then a Periain quite often. I do remember the last festival did you not get ill from over eating?"**

"**I did not, I ate something that was not cooked right. I've told you this before." **Rumil hissed

"**Alas you have but we both ate the same thing and I did not get as sick as you did."** Haldir added, **"As a matter of fact I did not take ill at all and I do believe this food you speak of I had seconds of as well as the Lord. So if we did not take ill why did you?" **He said smiling and standing walking towards the fire. Rumil walked away and snorted at the commit and quickly climbed the ladder and disappeared into the foliage of the tree.

Haldir smiled and Orophin laughed at the retreat of their younger brother to the trees. Rumil would never admit he had taken ill from eating too much. It would not look good with the maidens that he had overindulged himself.

Haldir sat next to Orophin and laughed.

"**We have angered him and he has gone to sulk in his guilt."**

"**Yes, we should say no more for the night. But we should often remind him so he does not forget." **Haldir laughed ever more and shook his head.

"**Alas Orophin we should be wary for he might search for thing we do and plot against us both."**

"**True, but two heads are better than one." **They both laughed and looked up to where their younger brother was. Haldir smiled and looked back at the woman who was staring at them oddly.

"**I believe you and I have confused Dinenwen." **Orophin looked up at her and shook he head.

"**Yes she is wonder why he left so quickly and as to why we are laughing at him so." **She looked at him and gave a soft smile at them. Orophin stood and walked over to her he looked down at her.

"**She is a beautiful firieth through all this grime and unhealthiness."** Orophin said looking at her and studying her in everyway.

"**Yes she is as far as humans are concerned she is pritty in her own way." **Actually Haldir thought she was quite lovely though he would not admit it openly. Her eyes are what he like most of all. They were a light blue like the sky on a spring day.

She looked at the brothers over her and she stood. Did they want to go is that why they were standing over her? She looked at them and then around. She was tired and in pain she had hopped they would let her rest. Haldir held out a hand to her and pointed up. She shook her head no and stepped away from him. She did not want to go up into the trees, she was so tired and her leg hurt. She pointed to the ground and sat down as if to tell him she would not move. He pointed up once more, but she shook her head in protest.

He gave a nod of yes to her and then pointed to the ground so she knew he understood her. She gave a nod to him and a smile of thanks. He saw the pain in her eyes and wondered why she wanted to hide it from them.

"**Orophin will you get the bag for me and some skins. We will take turns staying here on the forest floor with her. I think she is in pain and I want to look at the wound again."**

"**I shall, do you want to take first watch?"**

"**Yes, I will stay with her for now and I will wake one of you when sleep calls me."**

"**Very well I will get the bag for you. But I am sending Rumil back with it I think she should get used to all of us not just me. You need to earn her trust."**

"**You're right now go."**

Orophin jumped up into the trees and Haldir walked over and sat in front of Dinenwen. He pointed to her leg; she looked down and at him. She shook her head no and pointed in the direction Orophin went. Haldir shook his head no and pointed to him self and the wound. He smiled and placed a kind hand on her leg and smiled. She gave a nod telling him it was ok.

Rumil appeared and gave Haldir the bag and moved quickly back into the tree. Haldir sat the bag down and placed a skin over her. She watched as he turned his back to her giving her the private time he knew she needed. She made a small sound when she was done and he slightly turned to face her. She gave him a nod and he knelt down.

Carefully he pulled the skin back and looked at the wound. He studied the small ones around it and looked at the deeper ones. They were a slight redder than yesterday. He dipped a cloth in some water a wiped at the wounds and cleaned them. He watch her face for signs of pain of discomfort, he saw both. He stopped and reached up and placed a kind hand on her face. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He locked his eyes with hers and gave the kindest caring smile he knew how to give.

Her expression was one he did not know nor understand. It was so soft, and sad it was as though everything she felt needed was in this one expression. He could not help the feeling of wanting to just take her in his arms and hold her from crossing his mind. She pointed to her leg and looked away from him. She was trying to hide her emotions from him.

He went to treating her wound. He finished his task and pulled the skin down. He turned to stand and felt her small hand on his arm. He turned back and looked at her. She touched her back and looked at him. He had forgotten her wounds there and silently cursed himself for it. He gave a nod and thought about how he would do this. He looked at her and pulled the fur up to her chest covering her chest and lower body. He stood and remover his own tunic in hopes she would understand what he needed her to do. He than place his tunic back on and studied her face. She gave a nod and looked at him he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. She did, as she knew he wanted and pulled the skin higher on her body. She gave a slight whimper to him and he turned around.

He knelt down and looked at the wounds on her back. He had forgotten them and he should have not done so.

Two of them were now slightly infected and the others were starting to turn red like her leg wounds. He needed to get her to the city and soon, she needed a healer and proper care. Care he knew was beyond his skill and that of Orophin's.

He cleaned them and each time he touched a wound she would flinch. He stopped and placed a hand on her and made her lie on her stomach. She did as he had wanted and gave no protest. He took one of the leaves they used for pain and gave it to her. She was more than willing to eat it. She had remembered from earlier that it took the pain away. He cleansed the wound and placed a different ointment on it than before. He took a cloth and tore it and then got her to sit up. He placed the cloth along the wound and carefully wrapped it around her front to back. He secured the cloth with a small strip of cloth.

She whimpered and he knew she would. The ointment was strong and always used last in treating wounds because it caused great pain. But the ointment was strong and it would help the infection she had from spreading further. She looked at him and he hoped she could see he had no choice in doing what he had done. She saw the sadness in his eyes and she knew he had not wanted to hurt her the way he had.

She looked at him and then down at her self. How could she let him know she could not lift her arms right now? She tried to lift her right arm over her head and closed her eyes at the pain. She needed his help but would he do such a thing. He looked at her and the tunic next to her and tilted his head. He gave a nod and picked up the tunic. He placed a hand on her face and tilted her chin up so she could see his face and his expressions. He wanted her to have constant eye contact with him. He wanted her to see his eyes would never leave hers and never travel to her uncover chest. He pulled the skin from covering her and placed the tunic over her helping her move her arms in the least painful way he could.

He saw her expression when he was done. Her expression was one of gratitude and relief.

For some reason beyond him he could not take his eyes from her and knew she was lost in his. She was studying his eyes searching them for who he truly was. She shuttered as the cold winter wind blew by and he reached out for her but she pulled back and her eyes changed from him to something behind him. His head snapped back and he was on his feet sword in his hand.

He sighed and gave the four of his wardens a rather disapproving glare. They looked at their captain and the human woman he had been in front of.

"**What are the four of you doing here." **Haldir snapped rather coldly to his men.

"**Hinonen told us to bring word to you and to retrieve some elk you told him of earlier." **The one in the middle of the four stated

"**You could not announce your self to me."**

The four had no words to say they just looked at him and the woman.

"**What, have you four never seen a firieth before." **His voice raised an octave. Wondering how long the four of his men had been behind him and what they had seen.

"**We have captain we're sorry we mint no disrespect to her."**

"**Than give me my news and get the elk and be on your way back to your posts."**

"**Yes, Hinonen said he has spotted a few dozen orc's roaming the borders, but they have not approached the forest nor appear to be trying to do so. They seam to be just wandering as if they are lost or sick."**

"**Tell him to watch them and not to do anything unless they try to breach the borders. He is to send me report ever six hours and not an hour later or he will have half the army at the borders. For if a moment passes that I do not get a report I will assume we are under attack and our borders breached. Now get the food and be on your way." **He turned back and looked at Dinenwen who looked rather scared at the elves she was staring at.

Haldir turned and looked at them. They diverted their eyes from her and quickly were on their way.

He turned back and looked at her and he saw tears in her eyes. He knelt down and touched her arm she looked at him and then away from him. She lay herself down and closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

He sat next to her and sighed, he was having a hard time reading the woman. He watched her sleeping and felt that feeling he had before creep back in. He shoved it back down and stood waking around and staring at the woods before him. Just what had his men seen and what would they say.


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Heart

Part seven

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and help. I once more ask the readers to choose a brother to fall in love. You as the readers get to decide so talk it over and let me know.

... 

Rumil yawned and sat down by the fire. He looked over at the sleeping woman and shook his head. The brothers had decided they would take their time in going to the city. They would leave in the morning and travel till she could not go any more and then camp for the night.

Haldir had sent word to the borders to keep watch on the orc's and he lifted the every six-hour report notice. He had filled Rumil on the woman's state and the way she cried herself to sleep.

He knew the elf's that had come to the camp and hoped they did not misunderstand what they saw if they saw anything. Not that it mattered; rumors had been going around about his brother for centuries.

He stood and walked over to the edge of the camp-sight and looked out into the woods. He leaned against the tree and started to hum to himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the winter wind as it passed by. He could smell snow in the air and though it would not get through the thickness of the tree he could feel it all around him. He turned around and paused, his eyes widened and he scanned the area franticly she was gone.

"**Haldir, Orophin come quick." **He yelled to his brothers, he went to where she had been sleeping and picked up the skin and looked around. He saw her tracks and took off not waiting for his brothers.

Orophin was the first to hit the ground and saw Rumil running into the woods. He looked down and did not see her anyplace. Haldir landed behind him looking rather displeased at the late night uprising. He looked around and his eyes widened.

"**She wouldn't" **He hissed

"**Leave it to Rumil to turn his back on her and she take off in the middle of the night." **Orophin said darting in the direction Rumil went.

Rumil looked around but he lost her trail. How was that even possible she was a human and in his forest. He knelt down and knew he would have to let Haldir take over. He scanned the area and could see nothing.

All she had wanted to do was relieve her self. She did not know how to ask the shy one so she decided to just go. As long as she did not wander far she could find her way back. The problem was she had wandered to far and now she had no clue as which way to go. She was a fool now they would think she was running away or she was here to cause harm to them. She looked around and felt sudden fear beyond belief. The forest was dark and she could not see very well.

She looked around and started to cry. She did not know if she should walk and try to find them, or stay here and hope they find her. She sank to the ground and rested her self on her side and pulled her self into a tight ball and hoped they would find her.

Haldir knelt down and ran his hand along the forest floor. He scoped up some dirt and sniffed it and stood. He knew why she had gone into the forest that he discovered while trying to find her trail. He had forgot she might need such breaks and had never thought about trying to relate it to her. So now she was someplace lost in the woods and he had to find her.

"**Let us be thankful she is not a threat to these woods or any of those whom live here dear Rumil." **Haldir said with a sigh

"**I only turned my back for a moment, I did not think she would get up and walk off. Besides if she had been a threat she would not have been loose or unguarded."**

"**Rumil"** Haldir said as he stood. **"I realize this is not your fault, but you do realize how much danger she is in………………" **His words were interrupted at a slight and odd screech ranging out in the forest. The brother's looked at each other and Haldir knew she had been found. He cursed himself for not thinking other wardens might find her.

He leaped up and like his brothers took off towards the screech.

"**Speak human and tell me how you got this far into the forest." ** She looked up at the elf over her and cringed along the forest floor. All around her were elves and all of them had their bows drawn on her. She felt the sharp point of the elf's arrow and tried to turn away from it only to meet another.

The elves knew she would not answer them, the spoke little of her speech. They needed to find the March-Warden he would get it out of her.

"**Wait." **One of them said, **"She is the one I saw the captain with earlier today. The one whom he was dressing." **He said slyly and then laughed

"**He would not look down at her as he did so, now that I can see her better I can see why. Look at her, dirty thing she reeks of filth. I wonder if we should take her and clean her before we return her to Haldir."**

They all laughed and looked down at her. She did not want to look up she knew they were laughing at her. Everyone often did, her kind often throws things at her, food, dirt, rocks they did not understand her much less care. She had thought elves were different kinder more caring. She felt a sharp pain as she was pulled to her feet and the elf's arm went around her.

She tried to pull away but her would not let her do so.

"**You're right she does stink like a pig." **He let her go and she feel to the ground. She looked up at the elf and tossed a rock at him. He turned just as she did and he moved out of the way. He grabbed her up and raised his hand to strike her. She turned her head waiting for the blow that never came. She opened her eyes and saw the mean one standing there between her and the other elf.

"**Care to explain yourself me."** Haldir said his voice full of anger.

"**She threw a rock at me captain she deserves none the less."**

"**I see." **Haldir said giving his warden a slight shove backwards. The young elf lost his footing and stumbled back. The two glared at each other and one could see the tension in their faces.

"**Do not take your anger out on me captain for it is you who lost you prisoner."**

"**I lost no prisoner she is to be escorted to the city to see the Lord and Lady she is a guest in these woods."**

"**She seamed lost to me captain with you no place to be found. Or were you lost in your thoughts after dressing her."**

Haldir looked at his men and paused, he snorted and gave a half smile.

"**What are you implicating me of"**

"**Nothing Haldir" **The elf smiled.

"**Good, then get back to your post and remain there till I see fit you return."**

"**Of course we would not want to detour you and her from any actions you might have planed."**

"**That is enough out of you, and do not think that taking this tone with me nor acting like this to me will go unpunished. Now be on your way"**

The wardens all vanished into the night leaving Haldir and his brothers standing their alone and lost in thought.

She looked up at the three and lowered her head in shame. Orophin dropped to his knees and reached for her face.

She paused as he gently touched her and smiled at her. She threw her self into his arms and started crying. He held her there and looked at Haldir

"**Helped her dress have I missed something."**

"**Nothing, her wounds on her back needed treating, I did so but she could not lift her arms to get the tunic on so I helped her do so."**

Orophin sighed and stood pulling her with him. She suddenly pulled free and ran to Haldir. He paused and smiled at her not knowing what she wanted or needed from him. She looked at him and watched his eyes. He smiled and finally took her in his arms. He could feel her tears against his neck. He pushed her back a bit and looked at her and smiled. She looked over and walked over to Rumil and reached for him. He opened his arms and held her close to him.

"**I believe she is trying to tell us she is sorry for running off." **Rumil said gently giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"**I think you're right." **Orophin said walking over to her and placing a hand on her and giving her a huge smile. Hoping she could see they were not mad at her.

Haldir walked over and did the same thing. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. She tilted her head and he refused to break eye contact with her. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands and smiled at her. He then turned her face towards Rumil and Orophin and then backs to his. He smiled and gave her a small wink then shrugged his shoulders at her.

She smiled and knew all was better she touched her stomach and made a face. He gave a nod and turned and started to walk back towards their camp. Rumil took her hand and walked away hand in hand with her.

She watched him walked and felt like he understood what it was to be different and so alone. Haldir could feel her staring at him and smiled at the thought. He paused and let them pass him by and decided to do the same thing to her. She looked at him as she walked by and he then fell behind her and Rumil with Orophin in the lead.

He watched her small frame walk and he studied her. She was very pretty and he now discovered she had a rather nice body as well. He smiled and gave her another wink as he walked by her and Rumil and took the lead. She stopped and watched him go had he been looking at her the way she had at him. She blushed slightly and smiled. Could someone as wonderful as an elf, so majestic and beautiful really notice a peasant like herself? Rumil paused and looked her over and smiled she really was pretty in her own way. He was going to like having her around and getting to know her. He got her moving once more and reached down and picked a flower for her. He gave it to her and watched the smile that crossed her face. He smiled back knowing he had just planted the seeds for something he hoped would blossom into something wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

Change of Heart

Part eight

A/N

Ok so far Haldir has two votes, but alas his brothers have non. I guess they are so not loved. Well if it stands at this than it will be Haldir, unless someone else would care to pick a brother.

Day had come and gone and by mid afternoon tomorrow they would be in the city. Sleep had long overtaken Dinenwen Orophin sat in silence and could not take his eyes off of her. He did not fear her running off once more. No they had solved that problem. It was they way she was sleeping, and how she looked that captivated him. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. She was sleeping on her left side and curled into a ball. It saddened him to see her curled up so. He knew why she did so, she was afraid and he could not blame her for being so.

She stirred and slowly sat up; he watched a wave of pain shoot across her face. She pulled the skins tighter around her and looked at him. He smiled and stood and walked over and got a water skin and walked over to her. He held it out to her and she shook her head no. She pointed out into the forest and he looked at her. He gave a nod and reached a hand out to her. She got up and felt a wave of dizziness come over her. He steadied her and chuckled. Haldir had given her a bit too much of the leaf and the effects were showing strongly in the woman.

Gently he placed his arm around her and walked her out into the forest. He walked with her for a while and stopped he pointed where she should go. And turned his back giving her the peace he knew she needed. She walked away and after a short time came back to him. She touched his shoulder and he turned and smiled at her. She stood their lost in some thought her mind some other place. He saw a tear slide down her cheek and gently reached out and wiped it away. She just stared at him and he wondered what brought on this strange emotion. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in her eyes hoping to see his answer. She backed away and sat down on the ground. He knelt down and made eyes contact with her. She looked at him and then touched her self and then pointed to the dirt on the ground. She repeated the same action several times till he reached out and placed his hands over her. He touched him self and pointed to the dirt in the same way. She shook her head in disagreement and shied away from him. She just sat their and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried Orophin moved next to her and gently reached out and pulled her into his arms and held her their. She just pulled away and shook her head no and pointed to her self and the ground once more.

She was dirty and in need of a bath, but so was he. He tried to get her to understand but the harder he tried the worse she got. He looked up and saw Haldir standing in the shadows with a sack in his hand.

**"Go get some sleep Orophin, I will deal with this."**

**"She believes she is to dirty to be near us, I think."**

**"I know, I have been watching the two of you sense you left the camp."**

Orophin smiled and got up and walked by Haldir. He walked away into the forest and did not look back. Haldir was doing the right thing. Orophin would more than likely upset her even more if he tried any harder.

Haldir stood still for a moment and than walked over to her and knelt down. He reached out and touched her and gave her a concerned look. She looked around for Orophin but she discovered he was gone. Haldir opened the sack he had and held it out for her to look inside. She looked in it and tilted her head and looked at Haldir. He held out a finger telling her to wait, than started showing her things. He pulled out another pain of leggings and a fresh tunic. He took out two small bottles he opened the first and held it out for her to smell. She inhaled and just smiled at the smell. It was Jasmine she knew that smell, the second was something she had never smelled. It was soft and soothing she liked it a lot. He stood after placing the items back into the sack and then held out a hand for her to take. She took his hand and he gave a whistle for his horse.

He placed her on the horse and they road for about an hour and then stopped. He got down and helped her down and the waked down a path with high shrubs along each side. He took her down the path to a hot spring. She stared at the water watching the mist rise from it. Haldir walked over and splashed his hand in it and smiled. He pointed to her and the water and she looked back at him. He could not help the smiled he had. He took the items out and placed them on a stone by the edge of the water. He walked over to her and pointed to him self and then to where he would be. She gave a nod to him that she understood. She paused and looked into his eyes. He remembered the tunic and wondered if she would be able to get if off.

He pointed to the tunic and she shook her head and shooed him away. He walked away and sat on a near by log. He could hear her clear and knew every movement. He knew she had not gone far from the edge of the spring. By the way the water sounded his guess was she was up to her waist and no more.

She walked in a felt the warmth of the water and closed her eyes. She moved till she was waist deep and stopped, she could not swim. She took one of the bottles with her and opened it. She pored some onto her hands and started washing her self. The mean one was sort of not so mean at all. He had understood her need and he had taken her here. He seamed to be kind andcaring but she could not really tell. She thought him the most breathtaking male being she had ever seen. His hair was long and silver and his eyes were a sliver blue. His skin flawless and was perfection. He was tall but all elves were tall and like all elves he had a beautiful glow about him. She loved looking in his eyes and wished she could get lost their. She wished just once someone would care for her. Most of all she longed for one thing, the one thing she never had, to be held. To be held close and for once feel safe and secure. A feeling she so longed for it was now nothing more than just a dram. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears. She did not want him to see her cry.

She finished and even found the strength to wash her hair. She walked out of the water and found the blanket her had left her to dry with and the clothing her had left her. She placed on the leggings and the tunic and found her sandals. She was about to reach for her cloak when she felt his hands over hers and him pulling her away. She looked back and his eyes were fixed on something. She tilted her head and could see nothing, but her eyes would never see such a thing. She watched him pull his sword from its hilt and he pushed her behind him. He walked towards her cloak and thrust his sword into it. She tilted her head and when he pulled it back her eyes widened. He tossed the cloak aside to revile a snake on the very branch her cloak had been on. Her hand would have gone under the cloak to retrieve it and the snake would have bitten her.

As she had approached the snake had hissed it's warning to her a warning she could not hear. She looked at him and her eyes widened and she looked so scared. He walked over to her and she just threw her self at him. He sighed and he felt her shaking from the fright and the cold. He walked over to the log and picked up his cloak and placed it around her. He sat her down and he gathered all the things and placed them back in the sack. He took her hand and led her back to the horse

They rode back and by the time they had gotten their it was near dawn. This would put them into the city a bit later then he had planed but that was ok. What was important was she now felt well and he had helped her to feel that way? And maybe he was starting to redeem him self for his cruel actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Change of heart

Part nine

The sight was breathtaking for her, she stood silent awe. She looked back at the three brothers and pointed to the city and made a funny sound.

"**I think she is wondering if we are going to the city" **Rumil said

"**It would appear so."** Haldir answered him.

Haldir pointed to the city and gave a nod to her letting her know the answer was yes. She gave a wide smile and then took Orophin's hand.

He smiled and walked away with her towards the city. With Rumil leading the horses. Haldir followed behind watching her carefully. She turned once and looked back at him and he saw a small glimmer of interest in her eyes. Was it interest in him or the world around her?

He watched her and thought about the last time he had done this. She really was a beautiful woman, and he could not help the feeling he suddenly had.

He let the thought pass and pushed it aside, he had no time for such things. That and the fact he was an elf and she was a mortal.

He sighed he had no room in his heart for love, and he knew it was beyond him. He had become so bitter over the years and he no longer gave thought to such things as love.

They walked through the city and towards the palace. Dinenwen looked up at the trees and kept her eyes wide with amazement. The homes as she thought of them were so high and the beauty of everything was like nothing she had ever seen. She paused as they approached the palace and looked up at the tree and the spiraling staircase that went around it. It looked as though it went to the sky. They paused at the tree and two guards approached them. They gave a polite bow to the them. They stepped aside and allowed them to go past. Dinenwen stopped and paused she closed her eyes and stood still as the sweet voice spoke softly to her.

"_Welcome to my home child, here you are safe and here you will find all you have desired."_

She opened her eyes and looked at Haldir and then up. He placed a hand on her back and gave her a slight push. She turned and looked back at him and slowly walked up following Orophin and Rumil.

They reached the top and entered the palace and paused in a huge room. Dinenwen stood and stared at two huge doors. She watch the doors open and two figures appear. She watched the figures walk slowly down the stairs towards them. They glowed beautifully and she suddenly felt unworthy in their sight. She watch the three elves lower their heads in respect to the two and she shakily did the same. The two stopped and smiled the warmest smile she had even known. It was filled with love, kindness, and a wisdom she did not understand.

It was as though they understood all and everything around them. They held great age and wisdom in their eyes. Like all elves they were breathtaking. She did not know how she should act or what to do. She looked down at her feet and felt a sudden pain with in her.

"_There is no need to fear little one, you are not unworthy of our presence. Look at us we will not hurt you."_

The kind voice she heard was that the she-elf standing in front of her. She looked at her and watched the smile cross her face.

"_It is I." _The kind voice said, and Dinenwen smiled at her.

"_I am Galadriel, and this is Celeborn." _Galadriel placed a loving hand on her husband.

Dinenwen looked at Celeborn and smiled she watched him smile in return and watched his kind eyes. They studied her and she saw within them a compassion for her she had never seen.

Galadriel walked over and cupped Dinenwen's face in her hands.

"_He welcomes you as well and he feels the compassion you see. Come child of man let us get you to a healer and let you rest. For I know you are weary and hungry, all will be answered in time. For now you are safe and here you need not fear the outside world you have feared for so long."_

She took Dinenwen's hand and led her up the stairs and into the palace. Celeborn smiled as he watched them go and turned to Haldir and his brothers.

"**There is a deep pain that clouds her thoughts from us. A pain we do not yet understand. But with in her mind the Lady has seen the death of a man, a man we know she did not hurt. The Lady has also seen the death of king Eomer."**

"**King Eomer." **Haldir said with a surprised voice **"Is she to blame?"** Haldir questioned.

"**No, this woman has no evilness in her heart, she has no ill will towards Eomer or his lands. But the Lady and I believe she may know who does."**

"**Can the Lady ask her who it is?"** Rumil asked

"**The Lady can read some of her thoughts and can speak to her in her mind like she can us all. But this woman cannot speak back to her or give her answers in her thoughts. For now we must discover a way to try a commutate with this human. Thus far you three have done well with this, the Lady and I thank you for this and for all you have done in caring for her."**

"**It was a honor to do so."** Rumil quickly added before Haldir or Orophin could say a word.

Celeborn smiled as he watched the faces of Haldir and Orophin look at their younger brother.

"**But your task is not yet done, the Lady and I would like the three of you to care for her. She has begun to trust you. And it would not be wise to tear her away from you now. We ask you that you take her to your Talan and treat her as you would the Lady or I."** He smiled as he said that part. He had thought about saying like you treat each other but decided against it.

He watched the reaction and smiled because he had known what it would be.

"**We would be honored my Lord to do so." **Haldir said bowing his head, as did his brothers.

"**Very well tonight you and she shall stay here and in the morning you will take her to you Talan." **The three gave a nod they understood and then followed their Lord to wash up, change their clothing and get some food.

Tomorrow would be a new day and start a whole new world for the three brothers. Who would have guessed that one woman on one night could turn their world upside down.


	10. Chapter 10

Change of Heart

Part Ten

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and help. As it stands Haldir is the winner, so he is the one who will fall in love.

Dinenwen grunted as she felt the hands of the gentle healer tend to her wounds. She was soon in a white gown and was sitting up in the bed starring at the kind face in front of her. Galadriel smiled and carefully sat next to her.

"_Rest little one I will send someone soon with food for you." _Dinenwen paused and smiled and then lie down and pulled her self into a ball. Galadriel stood and Watched with great concern. This woman had been through a great deal, and its effects on her had worn her to her limits.

Galadriel walked away and gave thought to all she had envisioned and was thinking. She walked down the halls giving a slight smile to a sudden thought she had.

Haldir at down and relaxed for the first time in days. He was glad to have had a chance to wind down and clean up. He watched Rumil and Orophin smile at the handmaiden who come with a try of food. Then he shook his head at the actions he saw. The two were acting like two elf-lings who had no self-control. He sighed they really needed to get their lives straight. Could they really desire something not needed in their lives. Yes he did believe love was something not needed. Or at least he did not need it.

He looked up and watched the Lady walk into the room and he stood and gave a polite smile and bowed in respect.

She smiled and walked over and placed her hands on Celeborn's shoulders.

"**Dinenwen is resting but is in need of something to eat. Haldir would you please take her some food and drink."**

"**Yes milady, I will gladly do so."** He stood and picked up and plate and filled it with food he thought she would enjoy. He placed everything he needed and left heading for her room for then night. He was glad the healers came here and she did not have to go to them. Here she could rest much well than in the healing halls. Her room would just below his and his brothers, and down the hall form the Lady and Lord's. He walked along and walked into the open room and saw her sitting in the center of the bed. She seamed lost in thought. She was staring at the balcony and watching the curtains blow in the wind.

He sat the try down and walked over towards her. She looked up and saw him and smiled. She started to stand but sat back down and looked rather upset. Haldir pointed to the food and she followed his movements. She smiled and he went and got the food for her. He sat next to the bed and watched her eat the food.

He turned at a sound and looked back at her he touched her and pointed. She smiled as she saw Rumil and Orophin. They walked over and smiled and sat for a while with her till they know she was asleep.

Haldir stood and sighed

"**We should all rest, for we each begin a new life tomorrow."**

"**Yes, but I do not mind it Haldir she needs someone to look after her." **Orophin said. **"And we should help after all her time here is short. We should give her something peaceful."**

Haldir smiled and waved his brothers towards him.

"**Come let us leave her."**

The three left and walked away to their rooms.

Dinenwen was lost in a dream like no other. She had not had this dream in so long. Why was she seeing this, why did she have to have them. She tried to pull away and beg for his mercy. But he just hit her even harder and shoved her to the ground.

She was so scared and could not cry out for someone to protect her. She once more tried to pull away from his tight grip but was unsuccessful. He slapped her across her face and she hit the ground.

She closed her eyes and felt him push her and then shut the door and blackness washed over her. She pounded on the door but got no answer. She kicked at it and tried to ding under it, but it was of no use. She was trapped in the darkness and there was no one to help. No one to take it away, and no safe place for her to be, she gave a shriek and then sank into the darkness.

It was a shriek, and it came from her it was one of pure terror. To normal ears it would have been unheard. But to the ears of an elf it was loud and clears as the day its self. Not one palace guard was not moving for that room. Haldir grabbed his sword and made the jump from the balcony in his room to hers.

She was on her bed crying and shaking with great fear. He scanned everywhere and saw nothing. He knew his brothers were behind him. He moved quickly to the door and flung it open and came face to face with Celeborn and a guard.

"**The room is clear, there is nothing here." **Haldir said with a worried look on his face.

Dinenwen pulled away from Orophin and got off the bed. She did not know where she was and wondered why he was hear. She moved back and shook her head as she pointed at him. He held his hands out hoping she would see he was not going to hurt her. She looked around and placed her hands on her head. She dropped to her knees and cried out. Orophin walked slowly towards her with Rumil moving up behind her. She cried out once more.

"**Stop" **Celeborn cried out. **"She is still dreaming, tis not you she sees Orophin. Do not go to her stay back from her."**

Galadriel hurried into the room and closed her eyes. She needs to let this woman know she was ok. Galadriel gave a sudden gasp as vision after vision flew with in her mind.

……………………………FLASHBACK………………………………...

"No Dinton do not do this she is just a child and she is still so ill."

"I care not she should have been more careful."

"It was only apples I can send her to get more."

"NO" He shouted and grabbed the ten-year-old child in front of him. She tried to get away from him. Only to be hit and tossed around. He kicked at her till he pulled her to her feet. He gave her a hard push and shoved her into the cold water. It was so cold and it chilled her already chilled body to its soul.

He pulled her up and draged her to a small shed and tossed her into it. He locked the door and walked away. He grabbed her mother and shoved her towards their home.

"Inside and clean up her mess now wife."

"Please lock me in there not my daughter, ill give you anything."

"We have nothing so what could you offer me. She is not my child if she was she would not be dropping whole baskets of apples to the ground."

He slapped her across her face and walked out side.

He walked out side and could hear the child calling for her mother. He walked over and slammed his fist on the door yelling at her.

"Please, Dinton I'll be good let me out."

"NO, NOW STOP YOUR CRYING OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN THEIR FOR A WEEK."

"No please the bad things are in here please let me out"

"In a week you little brat."

He walked away and could hear her screaming in fear of the small spiders and other things he knew was in the shed. He smiled walked in the house and took his anger out on the woman he called his wife.

The child sat cold and scared, she curled her self in a tight ball. Doing this helped keep the bugs and bad things away. She was so cold, so very cold. Her tiny body already pushed to its limmits by the sickness still in her. For days she lay on the cold ground coughing and gagging. No food, no water no comfort from the cold or pain she felt in she head and ears. She no longer cared for the bugs; they did not matter to her. She held her head and cried for hours at a time. Then there was silences and the darkness.

She was taken from the shed just like he said a week later, but she could no longer stand or even sit up. He draged her out and left her on the ground by her self. She saw her mother could see her speaking but could no longer hear her words. She screamed and panicked. But her mother could not understand her. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She touched her head and held it but nothing happened.

She sat there staring at her mother wondering why she could no longer hear her mother's kind voice.

………………………..END OF FLASHBACK………………………….

The Lady of Light gasped and dropped to her knees. She had the look of pure horror on her face. Dinenwen sat rocking her self back and fourth holding her head.

"**Galadriel what have you seen."** Celeborn said kneeling next to his wife.

Galadriel stood and moved next to Dinenwen and sank to the floor next to her. She took her into her arms and held her close to her rocking her back and fourth.

"_Hush little one, all is well. He is not here and will not hurt you."_

Galadriel looked up at her husband and at Haldir and his brothers.

"**She was not born def, her hearing was taken from her by her step-father. It was his abuse of her as a child that did this to her. We cannot leave her in the dark, she fears it greatly. For it was in the dark, and all alone her hearing was taken from her."**

Celeborn, Haldir and his brothers stood silent. Haldir closed his eyes and felt sadness with in him. He walked over and knelt next to Dinenwen and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and he touched her face kindly. She turned back and buried her face against Galadriel and cried her self to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Change of Heart

Part eleven

A/N

So sorry for the delay in updating, we got a puppy and he has taken over the house, not to mention the pool sprung a leak and I had 3,000 gal. Of water all over the place, oh and yes the car broke down. Thanks to all who are reviewing you're the best and I would be lost with out you. I will be up dating more now that everything is in order and things are back to the way they should be.

………………………………..

"Your sure of this idea of yours Denton." Methos said starring at his brother.

"Yes"

"Your last idea did not work, what makes you think this will."

"It is simpler than the one you speak of."

"I see"

"Methos if you send men into the woods of the elves after her. The elves have the right to refuse her coming out. After all these men hurt her so why would the elves release her?"

"The wounds could have been made by Orc's brother."

"True, but even you and I know the deference between the blades of our own and that of orc's. That would mean the elves know as well."

"It is simple you fake the kings seal, and we send men to go and get her. The Elves will not risk all out war with Rohan over her."

"Very well, we will try this. But my words to you brother are simple. If this does not work, you will pay the price."

"I understand brother."

"Oh and I know you know her. Is she not that filth you call step-daughter?"

"She is"

"And where is her mother, she could be a problem for us."

"She is dead, I killed her and dumped her body near The River, no one will find her before some Orc's do."

"Very good"

The men stared out at the night sky and each smiled in a different way. Methos would have what he desired and soon Denton would be rid of what he had wanted to get rid of for over ten years.

Methos ran his hand across his chin and smiled. He knew the elves and what they would do. He would have something ready for them.

………………………………...

Dinenwen sat and watched the sun set. For three day now she had been in the home of the three elves. They took care of her, and she felt as though they truly wanted her. Today for the first time though they left her alone in the home. Their homes were odd she thought, they lived in the trees. But she knew nothing of Elves really. This home was nice. It was deep and high in the tree. It had an upstairs and down stairs to it. The mean one, or as the kind voice told her was Haldir. Lived on the upper floor, there was his room and a room next to his that had lots of weapons in it. That door was always locked and it was quite clear she was not to go in it. His room that being Haldir's was rather large and very open. He had almost nothing in it but his bed, a desk and chair, a small table near the bed, and a wardrobe in the corner. There was a window by the bed and it was always open. There were two double doors that led to a rather large balcony. She like the balcony the foliage of the tree covered it and you could see out but no one could see in. As to where the one bellow all could see you.

On the lower floor there were three rooms, a dining area, a small kitchen, and a small sitting area. The sitting area had three nice chairs that were soft and comforting. There was a small table that was in the center of the room and a door off to the side that led out to the lower balcony. The dining area had a table and four chairs around it and nothing more. The kitchen area was small but had everything one needed. There was a hearth for cooking. A cooling box of some kind she had never seen before. It was made out of a stone she did not know, and had never seen before. It opened from the top and inside was rather roomy. There were several bottles of wine and water in it. There was some fruits, vegetables; a small amount of she guessed elvish cheese and bread. There were three cubbies for storing things in. One had the dishes and goblets in it. One had the dry goods such and flour, beans, rice. The last had all the pans for cooking and left over items needed for the kitchen. She was surprised at how great all three cooked. They each took turns doing the cooking. Haldir was the best at it, and then there was the kind one he was the next best. Then was the shy one and while he was good he was not as good as the other two.

She sighed; she knew the three had to leave. She had watched the shy one go in and out the door several times each time pointing in and out and to each of them. She gave a nod though she really did not quite understand why he kept coming in and out.

She watched them go and wondered how long they would be gone. She saw them each take several weapons a figured they had something important to do.

She wondered around knowing better to leave the home. She sat for a while and decided she should do something for them. She folded their clean clothing and placed it on their beds. She made the beds and found clean bedding for each of them. She picked things up and made the home neat and tidy placing things where they could find them easily. She found some clothing that needed mending and a sewing box and mended the clothing for them. She opened the balcony doors and let the air flow through the home.

She was cleaning the kitchen when she felt a sudden change in the sir behind her. She turned around and dropped the bowl she had in her hand. There in front of her was an elf, a male elf. He smiled and said something to her and tilted his head and gave a strange look. She backed away from him and he in turn took a step back. He had something strange in his hands. He held it out to her but she took another step back.

He smiled at her and pointed to the cooler behind her and then to the bundle he had in his hands. She stepped aside watching him carefully and he walked over and placed it in the cooler. He smiled at her and turned and quickly left.

She stood and then walked over and looked at what he placed in the cooler. It was some kind of meet, elk by her guess. She smiled and decided to fix a meal. They had made meals for her now it was her turn to cook for them. She took out the meet cut some off and went to work.

………………………………...

Haldir sighed once more and turned to the two elves he was dealing with.

"**This action is uncalled for. Did you think that this behavior I would tolerate. You are wardens, how can you even think that this would be ok. You were drunk and in the tree on watch and shouting to maidens below. Did you not even think that for a moment what could have happen if the horns had sounded and the borders breached. You would have killed your selves and the maidens. You do not give away your positions while you're in the trees nor do you drink to drunkenness while on duty. This action is one that I am not going to except. You are hear by relived of duty till I speak with the Lord and Lady. You are confined to the inner city and no place else. You are to be in you quarters by the eve bells and are to remain there till morn. Is this clear to you both?"**

"**Yes sir" **They said tougher and turned and quickly left the tiny room they had been in for almost three hours.

Haldir sat down and closed his eyes he needed a bath, dinner, and a moment to him self. He had been here at the training fields all day and then this. He smiled at the thought of going home and seeing Dinenwen. He then sat up and opened his eyes, did he really just think that. Him, the heartless, cold, lifeless uncaring elf as he had been told before. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. No not her it would never work and he had no time for that.

He stood and glanced around and smiled as he saw a friend approach.

"**Haldir"**

"**Yes my friend."**

"**You said Orophin would be at the talan to get the meet."**

"**He was not, he was supposed to be their looking in on Dinenwen."**

"**He was not but she was and she was rather surprised to see me. I think I scared her. I called out to Orophin but got no answer. I did leave the meet in the cooling box and I hope I did not scare her too much."**

"**No, I hope you did not forgive me my friend for misleading you. It would seam that once again my brothers are in their own world and not this one."**

"**Yes I saw Rumil out by the lower field but did not see Orophin."**

"**Thank you, I must see if I can find them good day and thank you once more for the gift it is most needed."**

A smile was given and the two shook hands and parted. Haldir was going to hurt one of his brothers, and he would start with the one he found first. If his feeling was right and it usually was. This would mean that Dinenwen had been alone all day in the talan. How rude to have a guest in their home they are to be caring for and not check in on her. He knew he should have gone and done it him self.

He folded his arms across his chest as he saw them both and stopped in front of them giving them a cross look.

"**What" **Orophin said staring at his brother then looking at Rumil?

"**Where have you two been and who has checked in on Dinenwen?"**

"**Neither of us, you where supposed to do it."** Orophin said

"**Neither, so she has been alone all day."**

"**You did not discuss this with either of us so we assumed you were doing it."**

"**You figured this how Orophin, when I said to you to stop in and look in on her after the noon bells."**

"**No you said you would look in on her after the noon bells."**

Haldir dropped his head and sighed. This was going no place, the fact remand she was alone all day and still alone and night was falling.

"**Forget it, the fact is she had been their alone all day and is still alone. She is our guest and as head of the house it falls on me to make sure she is cared for. Come, we need to get home and cook for her she has not eaten since the morn."**

"**Haldir, we are to blame in this as well. You're right she is a guest in our home. And the burden falls on us all not just you. From now on I will check on her after the noon bells and Rumil, there after you are needed hear for matters we cannot handle. Forgive us."**

"**It is all right, today was not such a good day let us go home and unwind tougher and hope Dinenwen forgives us."**

The three started towards their home hoping she would forgive them for their neglect. They opened the door and froze; the talan was clean and spotless. The air was fresh and delightful. They were about to walk in when they saw Dinenwen and each smiled in their own way greeting her. She smiled and then frowned and pointed at their dirty clothing and boots. They each looked down and gave nods.

Rumil and Orophin turned and quickly moved away. Haldir stood at the door and gave her and wide smile. She walked over and studied him. She knew he had understood her but what did he want. He watched her and his heart suddenly felt different then it had ever before. He caught the sent of food and his heart melted. She had not only cleaned him home but cooked for him and his brothers as well.

He smiled and turned to join his brothers in cleaning him self off. As he went he knew she had changed him in such a short time.


	12. Chapter 12

Change of Heart

Part twelve

"**No matter what this food tastes like you will eat it and make no faces."**

"**We are not like you brother. We will be kind in our actions and our manners." **Rumil said as he walked around Haldir and in to the talan.

Haldir snorted and made a face as he stared at his brothers. He was not really like that was he, he thought as he walked in and sighed. Rumil was right he was like that and they were better at their actions than he was.

The three walked inside and smiled at Dinenwen and she smiled back. Haldir walked over and stared at the hearth and looked at the food she had prepared. He saw that she had made use of the elk. She gave him a shove and pointed to the table for him to sit down. She folded her arms across her chest and pointed at Rumil and Orophin and the two sat down.

She took plates and served them food and served her self some. She sat down and watch as they each took a bit of the dinner she so willing made for them. Haldir closed his eyes and smiled, she was a good cook. Orophin, and Rumil took bites and their eyes widened with delight. Dinenwen smiled as she watched their reactions. They liked the food and she knew she had done a good job. She had wanted to please them, and do something for them like they had done for her.

She ate her food slowly and thought about the day. She had cleaned and cooked for the three elves that took her in, and cared for her like she was part of their family. Haldir watch Dinenwen from the corner of his eye. She was eating slowly and he could tell she was enjoying her food. He knew she had cleaned for them and he could see many other things she had done.

She finished her food and stood and walked over to the washtub and placed her dish in it. She turned and went to get theirs and Haldir stopped her. She looked at him and cringed, had she done something wrong. He smiled trying to let her know nothing was wrong. She looked at him and he pointed to him self and his brothers. Then he pointed to the dishes and the mess. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He walked in his room and paused, everything was neat and tidy. His clean clothing folded and placed on his bed. His bed linens changed and the dirty clothing placed neatly aside. He walked over to the bed and saw his cloak that he had torn a few weeks ago mended. He turned and smiled at her, he walked her out onto his balcony and sat her down. He held his hands out and hoping she would understand he wanted her to stay there. She smiled and gave a nod to him. He knelt down and took her hands in his and smiled at her. He wished her could let her know he was thankful for what she had done.

He walked into his room and grabbed a small blanket and walked back out and placed it around her. She smiled at him and he smiled in return. He turned and walked back in to help his brothers clean the dinner mess.

………………………………...

"**She can cook, can she not?" **Rumil said to Orophin

"**Yes she can, but she is not here for that."**

"**I know that, did you see she also cleaned the talan."**

"**Yes"**

"**She also folded the laundry mended our clothing and cleaned our rooms."** Haldir said as he walked in the room

His brother turned and looked at him and had blank expressions on their faces.

"**She did" **Was all Orophin said

"**She did, she is outside right now on my balcony resting. Perhaps we could make some tea and bring it to her."**

"**Good idea Haldir, I will start it while you and Rumil finish cleaning up."** Orophin turned and took a kettle and started to fix the tea. Haldir and Rumil cleaned rather quickly and soon the three had the kitchen and dining area cleaned and the tea ready.

The three brought her the tea and she was sitting staring and the ground. She looked lost and alone. Haldir looked at her and then at his brothers. Something was wrong with her and he could feel it. He saw the way Rumil and Orophin looked and he knew the could feel it too.

He walked over to her and touched her on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled trying to hide her real feelings. He knelt down and looked into her eyes but she turned away from him. Orophin tilted his head and tried to figure out the emotion her saw etched across her face.

She stood and smiled at the three she looked at the tea and walked over and took a cup. She walked back over and sat down and started to drink it.

She sighed and would not look at the three. They knew she was not mad at them. But could see that something greatly was hurting her. Haldir walked to the edge of the balcony and stood. He thought about it and then turned back to face her and his brothers.

"**She must have fallen asleep and had a dream of some kind."** He said to them making it more of a fact than a statement.

The two looked at her and gave a nod each in his own way. She finished her tea smiled a smile of thanks and stood. She pointed to the bedroom and the bed and herself.

Haldir smiled and bowed his head and Rumil did the same. Orophin walked over to her and gave her a hug. She did not hug him back but he did not figure she would.

She walked away lost in her own thoughts and emotions. She walked in her room and quickly changed her clothing and dressed in her bed clothing. She washed her face and then got in bed and pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes.

……………………………..

Haldir sat down in a chair on the balcony and took a deep breath of the night air. Orophin and Rumil had excused themselves and he knew they had gone to sleep. Haldir could not get Dinenwen off his mind. He also was trying to sort out these feeling he was having. He had never in all his days had feeling like this. He closed his eyes. Could he really be falling for her, no that was just foolishness. He was an Elf and she a human. She would die and he would linger on forever. He could not have her or her have him. It would never work and he knew it deep in his heart.

He shook his head and sighed, she was so much he knew others could not see. He would give anything for a forever with her. He turned his head and paused his thoughts. He stood quickly and moved with great speed. Something was wrong with Dinenwen. He moved out of his room and down the stairs. He nearly collided with her; she was in a great state of shock and fear. She was shaking and pointing towards both Rumil's room and Orophin's room. She was shaking and her breathing was way to fast. She took his hand and pulled him towards Rumil's room. He walked with her and she shoved him in and pointed to Rumil. Haldir paused and looked around the room. He saw nothing wrong and then his eyes fixed on his brother and he knew in a moment what was wrong.

"**Rumil get up now." **Haldir shouted

Haldir turned to Dinenwen and quickly took a hold of her. She shook her head and then pulled away from Haldir and took a step back from him. Her eyes widened and she backed into Orophin. She turned around and freaked out. She went into a hysterical fit gasping for breath. She turned and looked around her eyes falling on Rumil. Her gasping increased and she lost it. She took a step towards Haldir but barely made it. Her knees gave out and she started to fall to the floor. Haldir reached out for and took her into his arms. Her eyes rolled back, and she passed out.

"**What happened?" **Orophin hissed kneeling down next to Haldir and Dinenwen.

"**She found the two of you sleeping."** Haldir hissed back

"**How do we explain this one to her?"** Rumil asked

"**Now is not the time for that, we need to wake her and calm her." **Haldir said the worry etched in his voice.

He picked up Dinenwen and carried her to the bed and placed her in it. He turned and looked back and Rumil.

"**Get me a leaf from the plant in the window in my room."**

Rumil quickly hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Orophin knelt next to Haldir and sighed. He placed and hand On Dinenwen and could still feel her breathing hard. Her breathing was still way to fast and he could feel her heart beat increasing as well. She would need more than the leaf from the plant. She was going to need a healer if this kept up. He stood and turned moving for the door.

"**I am going for a healer she needs one her heart and breathing are way too fast."**

"**Yes do so, and summon the Lord and Lady we may need the Ladies help."**

"**I will do so"**

He hurried out of the room and with speed only an elf has made his way to the healers.

Rumil appeared and gave Haldir the leaf.

"**Rumil wait out side the room, she does not need to see you right now. I will do all I can, I sent Orophin to get the healers and the Lady."**

"**Ok, Haldir will she be ok?"**

"**Yes, just go."**

Rumil did as he was asked, and Haldir took the leaf. He crushed it in his fingers and them ran his fingers under her nose. The sent from the crushed leaf woke on her in an instant. She sat up and started to freak out on him once more.

She shook her head and looked around, she had tears in her eyes and the fear she had flowed from her soul. Haldir placed a firm hand on her and shook her a little. He pointed to him self and then he lay him self down on the floor and acted like he was sleeping. She made small sounds and stood giving a nod to him. He then pointed to her and lay him self-back down only this time he closed his eyes. She stared at him with disbelief and shook her head. She did not understand what was going on. She looked around and dropped to her knees placing her hands in her face.

Haldir knelt next to her and pulled her close to him. He held her close and gently as he could ran his hand up and down her back. He felt her body tense and then calmness flowed through her.

"_She understands Haldir there is no need for a healer, all is well and taken care of."_

The soft voice of the Lady flowed through him and he knew the Lady was talking to Dinenwen. Dinenwen relaxed but would not let go of him. She held on to him and took in all the warmth he had. She had so longed to be held in such a way. She thought about these last few days. And she realized she could fall very much in love with him.

Haldir closed his eyes and held his emotions deep in their place. He would not do this to her. No he would not fall for her or let her fall for him. He helped her up and sat her on the bed and quickly walked away. He came back in a moment with Rumil and a glass of water.

She took the water and smiled at Rumil and then stood and gave him a hug. Haldir took that moment and exited the room. He felt a great pain with in him. He was torn between what he had always dreamed of and what he could not have. He felt suddenly cold and cruel and decided to stay that way.

Better to hurt those who cared for him instead of himself getting hurt. He could feel Dinenwen behind him. She paused as he turned around and stared at her. She walked towards him and reached out to hug him. He did not want to hug her. But how could he not hug her back. She paused half way and just smiled at him. He gave a nod and she turned to leave. She walked for the door and was glad they were alone at the moment. For she did not want anyone to see her cry.

He sighed and closed his eyes and he let her turn and walk away, knowing he was hurting her and not himself, and for now things would have to be that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Change of heart

Part thirteen

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and all the help, Ideas, and info.

This chapter has a small battle scene in it and also some grose things.

………………………………

Two weeks later:

Orophin sighed and stared out at the skyline. Dinenwen was sitting next to him under a tree. He had taken Haldir's place in try to teach Dinenwen to read and write. Haldir had taught him all he knew, and now Orophin was trying his best and failing.

She had not been her self the last nine days. She seamed distant, and saddened. Orophin taped her on her hand and pointed to the tree a few yards in front of them.

Oak he wrote and looked at her. She smiled and gave a nod and her eyes drifted away from her lessons and towards the training field. She gazed around and let her eyes search for him. She found his figure and knew him to be very busy. He was sparing with one of his men. She turned back to Orophin and looked at him her eyes saddened. Orophin smiled and then stood and held out his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked down at her feet knowing her lesson was over for the day. She had not gotten very far today. She looked back up at Orophin and then walked away crying, her hands over her face. She walked a few feet and then ran towards the talan. She pushed the door open and ran to her room and tossed her self on to her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried.

Orophin walked in the talan and walked into Dinenwen's room and sat next to her on the bed. He touched her gently on her shoulder and she pushed his hand away.

He pulled back his hands from her and gave her a smile. She looked at him but for the life of her she could not smile. Orophin gave a nod and walked away leaving her to herself. He walked into his room and sat on his bed and sighed heavily. Haldir was avoiding Dinenwen and Orophin could guess why. Even though Haldir said it was due to training, Orophin knew it was something else.

He lies back on his bed and looks up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He would talk to Haldir and see what he could figure out. It was quite clear that Dinenwen had feelings for Haldir. He knew his brother well Haldir would not risk falling in love with a mortal.

He rolled over onto his side and focused on nothing clearing his mind and all thoughts. Better to think clearly than unclearly. He soon drifted off to sleep and forgot the world around him. It was a few hours later he woke to the feeling something was not right. He got up and walked around the talan. Nothing seamed out of place or wrong. Then it hit him Dinenwen, he moved towards her room. He walked in and froze, she was gone. He went up the stairs looking for her but could not find her. He searched the talan and around the outside, but still no Dinenwen. He took off towards the training area to find his brothers.

Haldir sat under a tree wishing he could get his thoughts straight. He had walked earlier in one of the glades with the Lady and she had spoken openly with him on many things concurring Dinenwen.

"**These feeling you are battling with Haldir. What do you do so, why not let yourself have what your heart has always longed for?"**

"**She is a human milady and I an elf. This would never work, she will die and I will linger long after her."**

"**While this is true, would you rather linger through the ages never knowing love or giving love? For your heart has already desired her. Your heart will not do so again willingly."**

**I know, but I do not want to hurt her."**

"**Hurt her or hurt yourself?"**

"**Forgive me milady, it is true I do not wish to hurt my self"**

"**Do not ask for my forgiveness Haldir. It is not I you have hurt."**

She said no more she smiled and walked away. He looked out at the skyline and turned towards his home.

He stopped and sat under a tree half way there. The Lady was right, he had hurt Dinenwen and he had hurt himself. He closed his eyes as a thought came to his mind; he stood at the sound of his name.

"**Haldir." **Orophin yelled, **"Dinenwen is gone, I can not find her."**

"**What, what do you mean gone?"**

"**She was quite upset today she went back to the talan and in her room. I was tying to give her some space, I fell asleep and when I woke she was gone."**

"**Find Rumil and some other wardens we will search the surrounding area."**

Haldir took off and headed for home. He grabbed his bow and quiver and sword, and took off into the woods. He had to find her and fast. It would soon be dark and she had no clue as to where she was going. He could kick him self for his actions. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

………………………………...

She had no idea where she was. She just wanted to go for a walk and now she was lost. She sighed and looked around her self. She had not been marking the trails and had just thought she could remember her way. But as she walked along her thoughts drifted further and further away from keeping track of where she was. She now wished she had never left the home.

She walked along and started to cry. She walked along not knowing where she was or the danger she was in.

Not far off and hot on her trail was a creature she would never hear coming.

………………………………...

It walked alone and cautiously. After all it was in the great woods of the elves. And it knew it had to be a guard at all times. It had wondered in on its own days ago and it had a purpose. Gather information and see where the borders were the weakness, see how many guards their were and what they did. He had been doing just that and now something new had caught his attention. For a reason unknown to him a human woman was walking alone in these woods. She was alone and upset. She would be easy pray. He followed her for a while and watched her every move. She had no idea he was there and he liked that. It would make this kill so much better. He would take her by surprise and she would fight and he would like that. Once more it had been a long time sense he had tasted the flesh of a human woman. He thought about it and could not remember the taste. He was hungry and he wanted to feed. He walked out of the bushes he had been in and moved behind her. She kept moving along and focused on the path in front of her. He was right behind her and he would have guessed she would have turned around by now or screamed. But she did nothing, he reached out and grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. He leaped on top of her and pulled out his dagger and snarled at her.

She made a slight shriek, but nothing like he thought she would. She struggled and tried to get away but he had her pinned to well. It looked at her and leaned into her as if he had planed to kiss her. He sniffed her hair and skin and he drooled and the sweet smell.

She did not plead or let out harsh screams. She shook her head and cried. He took his dagger and ran it along her arm making a small cut. She gasped and he licked her blood from the dagger.

He snarled with delight and nearly went into frenzy. Her blood was pure, this human had been untouched and that blood was the sweetest. He wanted to taste the flesh but decided for more blood. Her blood was like a fine wine to him and it would soon send him out of control and he would feed like never before. He wanted to hear her scream and struggle now more than ever.

He pulled her up and hissed

"Sweet meat, pure blood, human woman taste good."

She did nothing, said nothing just made small sounds and cried. He shook her hard and then pulled her close. He sniffed at her neck. He licked her and then bit into her shoulder. She gave a small scream and tried to pull away. He let her go, now he desired the chase. She got to her feet and took off away from the creature. She stumbled and hit the ground and tried to get to her feet. She felt him over her and he sprang on top of her. He dug his nails deep into her leg and screeched in delight as he licked his nails clean of her blood.

Dinenwen could no longer think of anything but the creature over her. The pain was gone replaced by fear. She stopped moving and the creature forcefully pinned her to the ground. It placed it knees on her shoulders and stared at her. It raised its dagger over her and looked down at her. It smiled at her. Suddenly it dropped the dagger; she looked up at it and saw two arrows deep in the creature's chest. It fell back off of her and staggered to get to its feet and pull its sword.

It had been so excited about its kill it forgot where it was. It looked up and saw an elf moving towards it with blinding speed. It quickly pulled out its sword. The elf was on him in a flash and his skill was incredible.

Haldir made a stance between Dinenwen and the lone orc. He lunged at the creature fill speed and moved with blinding skill. The orc stumbled but blocked Haldir's attack. It got to its feet and let out a battle cry. It lunged at Haldir swinging like mad at him. Haldir twisted and turned and swung his sword high removing the creature's arm and then slashed it across it belly. It dropped to it knees and gasped in pain. Haldir wasted no time. He brought up his sword and removed the creature's head.

He looked around but no more were to been seen. He moved quickly to Dinenwen's side. She was in shock and he saw a pale expression on her face.

He looked over her wounds and knew they were not deadly. He picked up the dagger and tossed it aside. It was filthy and rusty, that alone could end her life. He pulled her up and stood. He could sense his brothers and the others coming. He moved towards them and held her close hoping she was ok. Rumil moved past him with three other wardens. He glanced at Dinenwen and thought about pausing but he wanted to make sure there were no other Orc's near by. He shouted commands to the wardens with him.

"**Make sure there are no others any place, leave nothing untouched." **He shouted. He looked back at Haldir who looked scared and worried.

Haldir felt his baby brothers gaze and turned and met his eyes. His look told Rumil that she was ok. Rumil darted off into the woods hoping all would be well and knew Orophin would blame himself for this.

Haldir moved quickly through the forest towards his home. Dinenwen's wounds he and Orophin could tend to. It was an infection that he feared. Human's bodies did not due so well with such things. He knew now more than ever he had hurt her more than he had hurt himself. He reached his talan and moved to his room. He sat her down on his bed and ran a hand along her face. She opened her eyes and threw her self at him. He held her close and rocked her back and forth. He wished he could sing to her or whisper comforting words in her ears.

He gently placed her back lying down and smiled at her. He got up and grabbed everything he would need to tend to her wounds. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently cleaned her arm and the bite on her neck. She was shaking from the pain greatly. He took a deep breath and pulled a small cloth out from a sac and a tiny bottle. He opened the bottle and placed the cloth on the top and turned it upside down. After a moment he sat the bottle down and looked at her. He ran the cloth under he nose and she shivered. She looked confused as he quickly held the cloth over her mouth and nose. She did not struggle or fight. He eyes just before they shut seamed calm and understanding. The Ladies voice echoed in his head and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"_She understands Haldir. She knows you're trying to help her."_

He sighed and quickly cleaned her wounds and wrapped them in clean bandages. He placed ointments epically made for orc bites, or wounds made by their blades. He then cleaned her off and changed her clothing.

Orophin was the first to arrive he walked in and looked saddened. He walked over to Haldir and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**This is not your fault Orophin, this is mine. I was a fool to try and not realize nor act on what I felt. I have never thought about love or wanting to be loved. But now it is all I think of each day. She came into our lives and has taught me something I never knew. My first thought was never, because she is a mortal woman and I am an elf. But that no longer matters to me. What matters is I love her like no other till she departs from this world. I know I will fade if she is to die. Because I realized today that, that night we found her was the night I gave her my heart. I was to scared to admit it and to dumb to see."**

" **I think you have been given a great gift Haldir and while many things you speak of may be true. You have given her something she has not had in some time."**

"**What is that Orophin?"**

"**A home, and understanding. You understand her and you have opened up your world to her. These are great gifts my brother. And despite some of your actions towards her. She has fallen in love with you."**

"**I know"**

Orophin placed a hand on his brother and gave a slight squeeze. He smiled and turned and walked away. Knowing it best to leave Haldir alone for now.

Haldir stood and quickly cleaned himself off and changed into his bed clothing. He walked over to his bed and looked down at a sleeping Dinenwen. He smiled as he made his decision. He got in bed next to her, pulled her close to him and drifted off to sleep holding her tightly with in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Change of Heart

Part fourteen

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews, you're the best. I will look over all the chapters this weekend and look for mistakes. If I find them I will correct them. Thanks for pointing them out and it does not make me mad an any way. You're trying to help. Those who come along and bash you, or flame you for this are the ones who make me mad. Thanks for the help and the great reviews.

…………………..

Dinenwen stirred slowly that morning. She would groan and her eyes would flutter open and then close. Haldir watched her and knew she was lost in a dream of some kind. He saw a wave of pain and fear flash across her face. He pulled her close and closed his eyes as he held her. He ran his hand gently through her hair. She turned into the simple touch and he could tell she enjoyed it. He repeated the same thing over and over. Each time he would do it slowly, and he would place a small kiss on the top of her head.

She was lost in some dark place, a place she knew but had forgotten so long ago. The darkness filled her to the point of insanity. Then the pain came, pain all over and in everyplace. She wanted it to go away. Wanted to escape the darkness, but could not. She shivered and gasped at the pain. She sat down and just cried, cried for her freedom from the suffering she felt. She felt cold and alone lost in the endless darkness. It was then she felt a gentle touch and saw a beautiful light. The light encircled her and the warmth grew. She felt the pain fade and the darkness flee. She knew she was not alone. Softness and gentleness is all she felt.

It took all bad thoughts away and gave her a strength she did not know she had. She stood and looked around but saw nothing, just the white light. She felt a soft tough and then an embrace. Caring arms were around her and she fell back into its kindness. She turned her head to the side and saw him. He was their holding her with in his arms.

They were strong and powerful, yet gentle and kind. His embrace felt so right. Suddenly the light faded and the darkness overcame them. His grip tightened and she felt safe. Safe from the darkness, safe from the world. She could feel the vibrations from his chest and his breath on her neck. She knew he was saying something but could not hear. Suddenly the light reappeared and it was all around her once more. He took her hand and walked her away from the darkness and into the light. No matter where he went the light followed.

She felt a strong urge to close her eyes and she did. He led her along and she willing followed him. They walked through the darkness and into a clearing of light and mist. He stopped and smiled as he turned and faced her. She smiled at him and he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"_Dinenwen."_ He whispered her eyes opened wide and she stared at him blankly. He smiled and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. _"Yes you can hear me, and I you if you so desire it. Think Dinenwen and your thoughts will come to me."_

She stared at him and gazed into his eyes. Those eyes were like no eyes she knew of. She loved his eyes and she could loose her self forever with in them. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what to say to him. She started to shake scared he would disappear.

"_How is this happening?" _Haldir smiled as he heard her sweet soft voice.

"_Here in this place with in your mind, I can do many things. We have made a connection you and I. Your voice is beautiful so soft, and sweet."_

"_Yours is to. What does Dinenwen mean?"_

"_It means silent one, my brothers and I thought it fit you. What is your name?"_

"_Nia"_

"_Nia, would you like us to call you that?"_

"_No, it reminds me of so many bad things, Dinenwen is better. You're an Elf. How is it I can understand you?"_

"_I speak the same language as you, I learned to speak it long ago. But here in this place you can understand many things. Though you lost your hearing at an early age, you can speak with me and understand me as though it never happened. It is a link we now share and it can grow stronger."_

"_How?"_

"_Through love."_

She looked at him and watched a smile grow across his face as he cupped her face once more.

"_I see your feelings for me with in your eyes. Know my feelings for you are the same. I am sorry Dinenwen that I distanced my self from you. For I was afraid to fall in love with you."_

"_Why?"_

"_My kind may only love once in a life time, I can only take one mate. For unlike your kind my heart cannot bear the loss of a mate. For once we bond we are bound tougher. You are a mortal and one day your time will be over in this world, while mine goes on. I was afraid of loosing you and the grief that will come with it. I now know my heart loved you the first time I saw you. Knowing that I want to love you for the time you have left in this world."_

"_You will risk all this for me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I thought you were mad at me, I thought if I went away it would make things better."_

"_Forgive me."_

"_How will our bond grow stronger?"_

"_Love, true love is known within ones heart. If we truly love one another it will be shown in a kiss._

"_I have never kissed before."_

"_That is all the better for your kiss will be pure like you heart. If it is a kiss of true love your heart will lead you in the right direction."_

He leaned in close to her and she closed her eyes. She felt the softness of his lips against hers. It was so soft and so gentle. She loved that one simple thing. He took his finger and parted her lips slightly and then kissed her once more. Gently he swept his tong into her mouth. She felt a wave of desire wash over her. She let his kiss consume her. She wrapped her arms around him, and returned his kiss with her own. Her heart took over and so did his. Soon they were lost in the mist shearing a kiss of pure passion and love.

It was a moment like no other in their lives.

Haldir deepened the kiss and soon the two were overwhelmed with pure joy. They were lost in each other's arms and Haldir could feel the pureness of her kiss, a kiss of true love. A kiss she had never shared with another living soul. Her passion and love came through to him in waves and nearly overtook him. It took all he had in strength to resist the urge he now felt. An urge he had never felt in all his long years. He now knew she was the one. He felt wave of desire wash over him that he did not know existed.

Dinenwen never knew such love could be real. He father had been just like her stepfather cruel, and lifeless. Love in her eyes was harsh treatment, and degrading words. Never had she felt such tenderness. His kiss was full of a desire she never knew. She wanted to loose her self in this kiss and see were it could go. She wanted to never have this moment end. She could feel his heart and hers beat as one. It was as though in that moment the two became one.

Haldir felt the connection of their hearts and souls, they were now one. He pulled her close and gently ended their kiss. He rested her head against his chest. And held her close.

"_I love you Dinenwen, now we are part of one another and our bound by this kiss. A kiss of true love, you've given your heart to me and I have give mine to you. By the laws of my people we are now what your people call husband and wife, you are now my mate."_

Dinenwen stared into his eyes and the joy was written on her face. She felt a single tear fall from her eye and felt his touch on her face. Gently he wiped it away.

"_Dinenwen, tell me who hurt you. Tell me what it is you saw for I know what you have seen causes you great pain."_

"_They killed him Haldir."_

"_Who Dinenwen who did you see killed?"_

"_One of the Kings men, he comes to the village with the other rides to check on us. The one who looks like him killed him and took his place."_

"_Looks like him, do you mean a twin."_

"_Yes, yes. The men looked alike. The bad man was with my stepfather Denton. They stabbed the man who comes to the village and took him away. I was in the barn and I hid but when I tried to leave the bad man saw me. I ran and hid but these men found me. They took me and tied me up and placed me on a horse and rode away with me. They hurt me and tried to tie me to a tree, but I got away and ran into the forest. They saw me go in but would not follow. _She stopped and started to cry. _"I am scared"_

"_You are protected here and now you are my mate. You will not need fear them ever again."_

He took her into his arms and pulled them out of the mist. Dinenwen opened her eyes and feared this had all been a dream. She looked at Haldir who was holding her close to him. He smiled ar her and she smiled back.

"_It was no dream."_

"_I can still hear you."_

"_Yes, this is our bond Dinenwen this is my gift to you."_

She nuzzled into him and he kissed her on the top of her head. She felt such joy and love.

"_It is near dawn, come let us watch the sun rise on the dawn of our first day and life together."_

He pulled her up and steadied her helping her along and out onto the balcony. He held her close and pointed to a spot through the trees. She watched as the sun rose and peaked through the trees. He turned her to face him and gently kissed her once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Change Of Heart

Part Fifteen

I went back ans looked over some things I will be slowly fixing everything each night. Thanks for the help and just to let everyone know it does not make me mad. only people who are rude about it make me mad.

………………..

Haldir stared at the document in his hands. He read it over twice then turned and looked at the Rohan worrier in front of him.

"You're sure of this."

"Yes, she was seen running into these woods by several of my men."

"Yet they did not follow her, why not?"

"They did not have proof of her crime. With out proof it would have not looked good for my men to be chasing her through your woods."

"I see" Haldir said coldly.

"March-warden you have no choice but to bring us to her or her to us."

"No, I do have a choice. She is protected with in these borders. You will go in front of the Lord and Lady with this matter, they will decide what is to be done."

"Your Lord and Lady would not risk all out war with Rohan over this trader."

"Is that a threat human, for if it is would Rohan risk all out war with Gondor, Mirkwood, and Rivendell? Think human long and hard on your words before you reach the city. For if I were you I would make idle threats you may regret later."

"The king of Rohan has signed this document himself. He wishes her to be brought back to him and sentenced to death."

"That does not sound like King Eomer." Haldir said as he gave the man back the document.

He turned and walked away from the man. He needed time to clear his thoughts and think of what was to come.

There was no doubt the document was real, but he knew what was written was not.

He was not sure what would be done about it, but he knew that the Lord and Lady would not hand over his mate to these men. They would set the matter before Gondor's king first. He walked over and sat under a tree and sighed. These men were smart he would give them that. They created a lie in hopes to get into these lands and keep it from the Lady. That would mean these men knew nothing about what happened. They were in the dark about Denton and Dinenwen and the real murder.

He stood and walked towards his men and the humans. He needed rest; the humans would stay on the ground tonight and in the morning they would make for the city

………………………………...

Dinenwen shoved Orophin with all her might causing him to stumble backwards and land in the mud. He sat for a moment then laughed. Celeborn chuckled and shook his head at the young elf, he had warned Orophin his tactics would fail.

"**Perhaps you should have taken my approach in this matter."**

"**Yes my Lord I do believe you approach would have been better."** Orophin said standing and walking towards a very upset Dinenwen.

She snorted her disapproval to him and turned and walked towards Celeborn. Celeborn welcomed her with open arms and smiled at her. She stood by him and pointed to Orophin and shook her head. She then pointed towards the palace and started to walk towards it. Celeborn smiled at Orophin and followed her along the path.

Orophin shook his head and followed behind knowing he now needed a bath.

Dinenwen walked along and paused near the stables, she watches some of the horses and watched some elves ride off. She stood and took it all in and noticed how the elves loved the animals and enjoyed the time with them. She turned to Celeborn and pointed to the horses just out side the stables. She then pointed to her self and him. He smiled at her and took her hand and gave a nod.

Her expression was one of great joy; she walked happily along towards the stables. The elves tending the stables looked up and smiled at their Lord.

"**My Lord what brings you here on this fine day?"**

"**To go riding of course, would you please saddle two horse for me."**

"**Yes, my Lord"**

The two walked off and quickly saddled the horses and brought them to Celeborn and Orophin. Celeborn helped Dinenwen up onto the horse and pulled himself up behind her. Orophin got up quickly, and turned to Celeborn.

"**Where should we go?"**

"**Not far the hour is growing late, let us ride to the second glade and back."**

"**Very well." **

They rode on and enjoyed the coolness in the air. Dinenwen was overjoyed when Celeborn gave her the rains and helped her lead the horse. They rode for a little over an hour and then turned around and headed for home. Orophin paused by the stream and let his horse drink from it. Dinenwen got down and walked to its edge and sat down and smiled at the horse a few feet away. She splashed the waited around but soon pulled her hand from the water. It was still cold.

She stood and walked over to Celeborn and Orophin and smiled at pointed in the direction of home. They knew she must be tired and hungry. They mounted their horses and let for home. Once back to the palace she washed and returned to the banquet room.

They ate, drank and danced for what seamed like hours. It was late when they left and departed for their rooms. Orophin had been staying in the palace with Dinenwen since Haldir left a week ago for the borders.  
The brothers agreed with Haldir and Rumil at the borders. It would be better for Dinenwen to stay with the Lord and Lady. So far having Orophin around her had helped her in the separation from her husband.

At times Orophin could tell she was speaking with Haldir. That time would come late at night, when all was quiet. It was then in her darkest hour Orophin knew his brothers connection with her was strong. He was glad for this and loved to sit on the balcony he shared with her and watch her. He could tell when she was connected with Haldir and those moments brought great joy to him.  
She deserved his brother and Haldir deserved her. After all this time his brother had finally learned to love. Both he and Rumil had sat and discussed this and both came to the conclusion. That this was not just a gift but destiny for both Haldir and Dinenwen.

Haldir had told him and Rumil along with the Lord and Lady her real name. But had told them she did not wish to be called by that name. Her name he was not sure if it had a meaning, but it was beautiful. He was saddened she did not wish to be called by it.

He sat in his room and listened to the wind blow. It was snowing tonight, though there was none on the ground. He could smell it in the air. He knew it was snowing at the borders and wondered what his brothers were doing right now.

……………………..

Dinenwen sank deep under the covers and closed her eyes. She felt a wave of tenderness wash over her. She could hear Haldir and his soft voice.

"_Dinenwen"_

"_Yes"_

"_How are you tonight?"_

"_I miss you."_

"_I shall be home sooner than you think."_

"_Will you take me down the great river when you return?"_

"_Perhaps a little, most of the woods along the river are infested with Orc's. But we can go a ways before we come to any areas like that."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Dinenwen get some rest I will be home soon."_

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Orophin soon walked into the room and sat next to the be. The Lord and Lady had woken Orophin a few hours ago and told him everything.

He knew like the Lord and Lady and even Haldir that the document was a fake. But as to how and why king Eomer signed it was a mystery. He had been asked to stay by her side by his brother and he was going to do that.

The lady told him she felt a strong urge of deceit from the men. She knew that they were lying to her. She also felt a presence with in the forest. One of great anger and malice, this was a warring to her that some men unknown might be present. She had told Haldir and his men to be wary and watchful.

What their true intentions were she did not yet know.

Orophin stood and walked out onto the balcony. He stood staring out at the sky. The Lord and Lady had told him. That Dinenwen would not be given to the humans. The Lady knew of Dinenwen innocence, and she would not give an innocence woman to these men. She and Celeborn would question them greatly and then riders would be sent to Gondor and Rohan. Till then she had told Orophin that in the morning he was to leave and head to Rivendell with Dinenwen with several wardens. The twins and Glorfindel would meet them in-between here and Rivendell. For now, till this matter was settled Dinenwen would be safe in Elrond's house.

What the lady did not know was just how unsafe the road from here to there was going to be……………

Thanks for the reviews and letting me know about my mistakes. I am going to go back and fix them.


	16. Chapter 16

Change of Heart

Part Sixteen

A/N

Thanks for all the help and comments it is very helpful.

……………………………..

"_No, please don't make me go."_

"_You must Dinenwen there is no other way. Orophin will care for you, now you must go."_

"_Please Haldir I love you."_

_"I love you Dinenwen and that is why you must leave. These men are from your village. They are here for you Dinenwen, they say you tried to kill king Eomer."_

"_I have never met the king I would never try to hurt him."_

"_I know. The Lady senses great deceit from these men. She believes they will do you great harm. She has sent riders to both Gondor and Rohan. She seeks the truth, but till then Rivendell is the safest place for you. You will be in the house of Elrond. There is no safer place in middle-earth then his home. His borders are well protected and Elrond is well aware of these men and their threat to you."_

"_But no one will understand me, I will be a burden to them."_

"_Are you a burden to me?"_

"_No"_

"_Are you one to my brothers or the Lord or Lady?"_

"_No"_

"_Then you will be no burden to them. Lord Elrond is wise beyond his years and a great Lord he will be able to speak with you as the Lady does. You will not be able to answer him though. That connection is something we share and we share alone. But do not fear that. Elrond like the Lady will understand you and he will see to all you need."_

He pulled her close and held her to him. She tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. He kissed the top of her head and wiped the tears from her face.

She looked into his eyes and saw great pain. He was as torn as she was. He did not want her going, but knew of no other way. She tilted her head and touched his face with her hand. He closes his eyes and let out a small sigh. She leaned in and brought her lips to his. He quickly returned her kiss with his own. He deepened the kiss wrapping her in a warm passionate embrace. Their kiss would have lasted much longer if Orophin had not coughed letting them know of his presence in the room.

Haldir sighed and placed his for-head on hers.

"**It is time Haldir we must leave now before first light."**

"**I know she is ready."**

"**Are you?" **It was a question Haldir did not have an answer for.

"**I do not know." **Was all he could say?

Orophin smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder

"**I shall keep her safe Haldir you have my word."**

Haldir smiled at his brother and closed his eyes. He took Dinenwen's hand and placed it in Orophin's. She looked at him and saw such pain in his eyes. He studied her face as if it were the last time her would see it.

She wanted nothing more than his strong arms around her. For him to take her away to a place far from here and for them to never return. She closed her eyes and felt Orophin turn them to leave. She opened her eyes and saw Haldir turn from them.

"_Go Dinenwen, I can not watch you leave." _His voice was full of pain and sorrow, she could feel his pain.

She stumbled along the way down the halls. She tried to pull away but Orophin had a strong grip on her. They walked out a door and disappeared into the night and moved quickly to the stables. Dinenwen saw several guards and the Lord and Lady standing and waiting for them.

The Lady smiled at them and walked over and took Dinenwen by her hand.

"_His pain is far greater than you know Dinenwen. For he carries both yours and his."_

Dinenwen buried her face into the Ladies gown and cried. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around her, and held her like and mother would hold a child.

Celeborn sighed and walked over to Orophin.

"**Take the quickest road to Mirkwood their you will find shelter and that is where Glorfindel and the twins shall be."**

"**Understood my Lord."**

"**Orophin stop for nothing except for Dinenwen to rest, and try to do that as little as you can. There are strange men in and around our borders."**

Orophin gave a nod and walked over to where the Lady and Dinenwen stood. Celeborn followed and gently took Dinenwen's hand. He pulled her away from his wife and smiled at her. He looked over at a guard and the elf came forward with a cloak in his hand. Celeborn took the cloak and placed it around Dinenwen and smiled. The Ladiessoft voice spoke calm and clear to her tell her all she needed to know about her gift.

"_This cloak will hide you Dinenwen during great need. It was woven with the magic of the elves. All you need do is place its hood over you, and pull it around you. Its magic will conceal you and you will be hidden from evil eyes. If danger threatens you Orophin will point you in a direction he sees fit. You are then to run in that direction and hide."  
_

Dinenwen gave a nod and hugged both the Lord and Lady and then turned and smiled at Orophin. He took he hand and led her to his horse. He placed her up on it and mounted behind her.

"**These men have evil in their hearts Orophin trust no mortal you see on the rode."**

"**Understood My Lady."**

He then turned and rode off with great speed. Dinenwen closed her eyes and felt a single tear fall. The wind blew and Dinenwen felt sadness in the air. Haldir's soft voice came to her.

"_I love you Dinenwen, no matter how long we are apart my love shall never fade."_

She turned and buried her face against Orophin and cried till she fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Change of Heart

Part Seventeen

A/N

Thinks for all the reviews and help. As to answer the question about Eomer. Please wait and see, I do not want to give everything away.

"Though this document is signed by King Eomer, I do not believe he knew what it was he signed. Or perhaps a better way for me to state this is I believe he was miss led." Celeborn stated coldly to the human who stood in front of him.

"Despite your feelings Lord Celeborn, she is accused of plotting to kill King Eomer. She is to be hung upon her return to Rohan."

"So you say, my march-warden tells me you speak of war."

"No, I asked him if you would risk war with Rohan over this woman?"

"I shall give you the same response he gave you. Would Rohan risk war with all the Elvin realms and Gondor?"

"No Lord Celeborn, but she is wanted for a crime. You keeping her here is a crime in its self."

"No, our laws are not yours she is not subject to leave these lands if she does not wish to. If she desires sanctuary she shall be given it. You can not demand otherwise from me."

"Has she asked this Lord Celeborn?"

"That is not an answer I will give you mortal."

"I think you should, it would be wise."

"I will not be told how to act much less what to do in my lands. The woman has been removed from my lands. She was taken to a place safe till we can seek King Aragorn's word on this matter."

"Then Lord Celeborn this matter is closed and my men and I will leave you and your lands. But know this I will send word back to King Eomer who will be more than displeased with your actions."

"Than let him be displeased, that does not concern me mortal. I have already sent word to your king regarding this matter. We shall see, what he has to say."

"So we shall, but though you say she can be protected by your laws. We too shall seek advice from King Aragorn. I do not think he will risk so much over a woman of such little concern."

"Oh, one more thing mortal, she is goverened under one more law here."

"That is my lord."

"One of my Elves has clamed her as his mate. There for she is now what you call his wife. There for she is a citizen of this city, and they're for not goverened under any law you humans claim." Celeborn smiled as he said those words to the human.

The man stared at Celeborn and could say nothing in reply.

"Now human you and your men are not welcomed in this city, my march-warden and his men will escort you on your way. Leave my lands and take you false papers with you." He turned and walked away from the men.

Haldir walked over to the man and smiled.

"This way gentlemen if you please."

There was not a word spoken and not one man felt a desire to do so. While they wanted to argue the matter. They knew it better not to do so. They knew the warden who stood in front of them. They knew his reputation. He turned and gave a nod to his men and they were on their way. They were led out of the city and deep into the forest.

………………………………...

Dinenwen giggle at Orophin wrinkled nose. He had not been keen on the idea of Curin cooking. But had not stopped it, now he wished he had.

"**Curin you cook like an Orc."**

"**I do not Orophin, you are just to stubborn to admit I can cook better than you."**

"**Better than I, this food tastes like mud."**

"**None else is complaining just you."**

Orophin snorted and stood, he walked over to the stream and washed his face. He stood and turned smiling at Dinenwen who was now at his side. She pointed to the stew pot and made a face. He was glad she agreed with him. He gave a nod and pointed to a tree near by. She followed him to the tree and watched him climb it. She smiled as she realized the tree was an apple tree.

They ate their fill and soon were on their way. They would ride through the night. Orophin did not want to make camp at night. He knew it would be a great time for an attack. They would press on till morning and then stop for a short while for Dinenwen to rest.

He was stopping little as he could. He knew she could not carry on like they could. She was doing great holding her own. He watched as she closed her eyes and soon he knew she was in deep thought.

"_Dinenwen, how are you?" _Haldir's voice came to he sweet and soft as the wind.

"_Ok, I miss you I want to come home."_

"_Tis not safe, especially not now. Lord Celeborn has sent the men away and confronted them. I am taking the men to our borders as we speak."_

"_Haldir"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why won't they leave me alone?"_

"_You are a threat to what ever plan they have."_

"_But Denton knows I can not hear or speak."_

"_You still are a threat to him Dinenwen and he will not have that."_

"_I am scared of him Haldir, he is mean and cruel. I have seen him hit momma more than once." _

"_Do not fear him, he will not hurt you. Not ever again, I will not let him hurt you."_

"_Haldir when will I see you?"_

"_I do not know Dinenwen, but no matter the time my love will not fade."_

"_I know"_

"_Dinenwen close your eyes and let sleep come. I know you are weary. Orophin will stop after dawn and let you rest."_

"_Will you finish telling me the story of the lady who became the bird?"_

"_Yes, now close your eyes and listen to my voice."_

She did as he had said and soon was fast asleep dreaming of a distant place she had never know nor ever heard of.

………………………………...

Denton smiled; soon he would spring his trap. He had guessed the elves would send her away. He had taken men and placed them along the borders of the great forest. Now he would follow them from afar and soon he would have them in the right place to spring a trap. He could not help the feeling of power he now had. He had thirty men ready. He out numbered the Elves, and if he took them by surprise they would not stand a chance.

He liked the idea of killing them, he thought about it long and hard. He would enjoy watching their prefect blood stain the soil. He had seen Nia and watched his stepdaughter. She looked far better than she had ever looked. A new thought came to mind and he smiled at it.

"So my little flower you have finally bloomed. Those stinking elves must have pampered you well. Time I turned you into a woman." He whispered to the wind.


	18. Chapter 18

Change of Heart

Part Eighteen

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and just to let you know I would be nothing with out you guys.

Chapter warning

This chapter contains violence and acts of violence carried out on women.

Haldir stood watching the odd fire that burned just south of the northern borders. Their had been no lighting to trigger such a fire. Their had been no activity of men or orc in the area. He studied it and pondered its meaning. He decided to go and have a look for himself. He took four wardens with him and tougher they silently moved in the direction of the fire.

They kept to the shadows moving like cats. They found the fire but to their surprise there was no one around. They could find no trace of their being anyone at all. No human, animal, and orc nothing had been here. So the next mystery was how did the fire start and who started it and why would they leave.

They could sense nothing and no one. Carefully they crept from the shadows and moved towards the fire to check it out. Haldir stared at the fire and felt a sudden sense of dread. The wind blew and the leaves and trees screamed their warning but it was one much too late. The arrows flew like rain and the five elves were caught off guard. They spun around trying to doge their attackers arrows but it was no good. Haldir pulled his sword and turned to fight. He saw two of his wardens lying on the ground they were not moving or breathing. He yelled for them to get back and into the shadows but their was no chance of retreating now. There were more than a dozen humans swarming them. Haldir turned and returned an attack on two men but a third was on him and forced him to the ground. The fight was now on and Haldir was not going down easily.

He pulled a dagger and thrust it in the man behind him and then into the man in front of him. He grabbed a loose arrow on the ground and shoved it into the second mans thigh. He got to feet and grabbed his sword and started to fight. The humans attacked them so there was no holding back. He had no problem in killing these men. He turned and felt a sudden pain in his side. He dropped to his knees out of breath and felt a pain deep with in him. He gasped and sank to the ground realizing he had been stabbed with a sword. He turned to see his attacker and his eyes widened to see it was an Elf. He watched the elf raise his sword to finish him off when a loud voice rang out.

"NO, I want him alive. Finish off the others but leaves me this one."

The tall man walked over to Haldir and looked down at the injured Elf. He smiled an eerie smile.

"So you are he, the cause of all my problems. Funny I thought you would be more of a challenge."

"Perhaps if you did not cower behind others you would find out." Haldir hissed back through clinched teeth.

"Perhaps, but that my elven friend is something you will never get to try. You see I could not have you in the way. As we speak your little group of elves and a certain woman are being ambushed."

"You will pay human." Haldir jumped to feet and lunged at the man. The man stepped to the side and then pulled a hidden dagger out and shoved it deep into Haldir's wounded side.

Haldir gasped and fell to the ground.

"My name Elf is Methos and after she is brought to me I promise you I will take care of her very well."

He kicked Haldir as he walked by. Haldir realized then just how much trouble his brother was in, and how he had failed Dinenwen in his promise.

………………………………...

Dinenwen shifted and turned back and looked at Orophin. He smiled and shook his head no. She did not realize where they were he could not stop now for nothing. She gave him a look and sighed turning back around. Orophin stopped the group suddenly. He scanned the area and quickly turned.

"**Back go back." **He shouted, **"It's a tr………………." **He never finished his sentence he gasped as the arrow went deep into his chest. He fell back off the horse taking a stunned Dinenwen with him. They hit the ground Dinenwen landing on him.

She let out a small cry and realized the danger they were in. The elves were trying to form a ring around the wounded and her but there were to many men. Orophin looked at her and pointed away from the fighting. She gave a nod and took off remembering what was said to her. Orophin got to his feet and tried his best to fight off his attackers but he was hopelessly out numbered. He felt another arrow then a third and fourth. He fell to the ground watching as three men ran in the direction Dinenwen did. He closed his eyes as the darkness over came him realizing he had failed both his brother a Dinenwen.

………………………………...

Dinenwen ran in the direction Orophin had pointed to and found a small crevice in the hillside. She crawled in and pulled her hood up and her cloak around her. She closed her eyes and waited. She opened her eyes and saw nothing nor no one. She still did not move, she tried to call out to Haldir in her mind, but got no reply. She took a deep breath and crawled out of her hiding place. She looked around and felt a sudden sense of fear. She had no idea of where she was. She looked around and froze as she turned. Their not but a few feet from her was Denton.

She turned and took off running away from him. She did not get far before she felt his hand on her and she hit the ground. He had her over and on her back in a flash. He straddled himself over her and smiled at her. She squirmed and struggled but it was no good. He looked at her over and over and decided his idea had been a good one.

She tried her best to scratch and hit him, but he would shake his head and she knew he was laughing at her.

He pulled her up and hit her directly in her face. She hit the ground and he kicked her in her stomach. She gave a small cry and shuttered thinking of his next blow. He got down and yanked her up and shoved her backwards into a tree. She gasped and slid down the tree and felt Denton's grip on her. He forced her to the ground and moved over her, She shook her head in protest of his actions but only got an evil smile in return.

She called out to Haldir once more, then the Lady but got no reply. Fear hit her and a million reasons flooded her mind. She tried to cry out but was too scared to do so.

Denton ran his hand up her thigh and she cringed at his icy touch. He stopped and started to tug at her dress. She tried to push him off, but the more she fought him the harder he became. She closed her eyes and felt so alone. When a male's voice came to her, it was softm calm and fatherly.

"_We're coming Dinenwen hold on."_

She started to cry the feeling of loneliness gone, replaced by a sudden sense of hope. She gasped as she realized Denton had removed her dress. She felt his hand in a placed she had never thought it would be. His mouth was moving voicing words she would never hear.

"I am going to love making you a woman and hearing you scream."

He leaned down ready to force a kiss on her. His kiss was harsh and violent. She turned her head from side to side and gave a hard push. She brought up her knees and pushed with all her might. Denton fell to the side and smacked his head into the side of the tree. Dinenwen pulled her self to her feet. She tried to run, but Denton was too quick. He grabbed her feet and pulled her to the ground. She violent kicked at him kicking him in his face. She crawled away trying to get to her feet, but was to overwhelm to do so. Denton got to his feet and was over her in a flash. He pinned her to the ground and pulled her up slamming her into the tree.

"You are going to pay for that greatly Nia. Funny your mother was in the same position when I cut her thought. Quite odd that no one will hear your screams either."

He forced a last kiss on her and pulled his dagger from his belt. He raised it towards her smiling at her. Denton had no time to react as he saw the figure moving towards him. It moved with incredible speed and had lighting fast reflexes. Denton hit the ground hard from his attackers blow. He rolled and got to his feet and pulled his sword.

His eyes widened to see the Elf in front of him glowing with rage.

"I will give you one chance human to run, try to fight me and you will die."

"You sound so sure of your self Elf, I think my men will have something to say about that."

"You men have been taken by my army, you shall receive no help from them. Your life in now your choice run or die."

"I choose to kill you Elf." Denton lunged towards the dark haired Elf. Their swords clashed with a violent clang.

"I would like to know who it is I am about to kill elf." Denton said in a voice raised with hate and anger.

"I Human am Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

Elrond swung high blocking a blow of Denton's. He twisted to his side and kicked Denton's feet from under him. Denton was on his feet fast and lunged at Elrond with great speed. Elrond laughed as he stepped aside from the blow. He spun around and cut Denton in his side and across his arm. Denton stumbled and hit the ground. He was about to pull him self up, and paused. He grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it at Elrond's face. Elrond shook his head as the dirt covered his face. He shut his eyes from the feeling it brought. It stung and he could feel his eyes watering trying to get the foreign objects now in them out.

Denton jumped to his feet and lunged at Elrond raising his sword for a killing blow. Denton gasped and chocked dropping his sword and falling to his knees. He blinked his eyes open and shut several times at the reality of his dire situation.

Elrond was now over him and stared down at him.

"Funny human, do you think anyone will hear you scream?" He jammed his sword deep into Denton heart twisting it as he did so. He pulled it out with great force.

Elrond sighed and wiped his face on his tunic. Denton had momentarily taken his vision from the elf lord, but not his keen hearing. He turned and moved quickly to Dinenwen's side. She had fallen to the ground and pulled herself into a tight ball. She was pale and in a great state of shock. Elrond pulled his cloak from him and wrapped it around her. He knew she was not hurt, but the emotional hurt would last sometime.

He carefully picked her up and moved to find his son's and the others. He could feel her fear and read her thoughts. He paused and closed his eyes stretching his mind to hers.

"_You're safe Dinenwen, rest now and fear not. Orophin lives and so does Haldir. Be still now and close your eyes."_

She thought on his words and closed her eyes. His voice was so fatherly and loving. She could not help but do so. Tenderness was all around her and it covered her in warmth she never knew.

Safety had found her and she was now safe in his arms.

………………………………...


	19. Chapter 19

-1Change of Heart

Part Nineteen

Dinenwen woke to a feeling of softness all around her. She slowly sat up and stared into the soft darkness around her. She slowly stood and looked around. She was in a room that was like none she had ever seen. It was huge nad so exquisite. She looked at the fireplace and stared at the fire. A soft voice came to her and she turned slowly turned around.

"_Dinenwen welcome to Rivendell. You are in the house of Elrond."_

She stared at the golden haired elf in front of her. He smiled and walked over towards her. She looked at him and smiled in return. She felt the breeze blow through the room and shivered.

"_Come Dinenwen, sit down by the fire." _He got a chair and sat her down in it. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"_I am Lord Glorfindel Dinenwen Lord Elrond and myself have been tending to you. Lord Elrond is resting, and will be here in the morning. We brought you here several days ago."_

She shuttered and her face went dark and the fear crept in.

"_All is well Dinenwen Orophin was wounded but he lives. He is in the house of healing and is under the care of Elrond himself."_

She looked at him and then at the fire as a thought came to her. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"_Dinenwen Haldir is alive. His wounds are grave but he will survive. You can not speak with him because he is in a deep healing sleep."_

She opened her eyes and looked at him wondering how he had known her thoughts.

"_Like the lady and Lord Elrond I too can read your thoughts."_

She blushed and lowered her head.

"_Not all thoughts come to me child, just some. Your deep desires and most secrete thoughts do not come to me. Dinenwen are you hungry?"_

She gave a nod and a smile crept across her face. He stood and held out a hand to her. She stood with his help and he reached over behind her and took a robe and placed it around her. She smiled at him and then her smile faded. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over her. She closed her eyes and swayed unsteadily. Glorfindel reached out and steadied her. He took her by her arm and led her down the halls and through the house. He walked into the kitchen and sat her in a chair and smiled at her.

She looked around and suddenly jumped as she saw a shadow creep along the wall. She jumped up and let out a small cry. Glorfindel turned and watch her reaction. He had heard Elladan moments before she had seen his shadow.

Elladan walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mentor and at Dinenwen. Dinenwen stared at Elladan and wondered if he was the same dark haired elf who had confronted her step-father in the woods. Was he the one with the gentle fatherly voice.

She sat herself down and paused as the elf walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and smiled at her. Glorfindel's soft voice came to her, answering her question.

"_This is Lord Elrond's son Elladan."_

Dinenwen smiled at Elladan and he smiled once more in return.

"**It is good to see her up and moving Ada will be pleased."**

"**Yes, yes he will. She is very fearful of shadows and darkness. It is with in her , I can feel it."**

"**She has been through a great deal in a short time."**

"**Yes, but I fear for her state of mind. Her step-father put her through a great deal."**

"**Will ada tell her of her mother and what Denton did to her."**

"**He will let her know of her death but will not tell her how she died. It is better she is spared that grief. Perhaps it is something she should never be told."**

"**I had not give that much thought on it. I believe you are right, she has been through enough. Do you need help in preparing her food."**

"**Yes"**

The two went to work and reheated some elk stew and some bread for her. They cut several different cheeses and placed them on a plate. She looked at the food and quickly decided she was more hungry than she had figured. She suddenly made a strange face and felt her stomach turn. She turned away from the food and placed her hand over her mouth.

Elladan watched with great concern.

"**She does not look well." **Elladan said as he stood

"**No she does not." **Glorfindel stood and walked and knelt next to her. **"Get your father please Elladan I think he is needed."**

Elladan quickly left the room and darted down the hall.

"_Dinenwen are you well?"_

She shook her head no and turned away from him. She shuttered at the sudden sense she felt.

She felt so sick and the smell of the food made her stomach turn even more. She tried to fight the vile from coming up, but is was no use. She fell over onto her knees and gagged as she began to vomit. Glorfindel knelt down next to her and took her hair nad held it back. He was concerned at her state. She had not shown any signs of sickness and Elrond had not spoken of her in any such state.

She felt embarrassed at what she had just happened. Glorfindel's soft touch and kind hands reassured her all was well. She felt a cold wet cloth wipe away the remaining vomit. She gagged as she felt the sickness hit once more. The smell o the food was too much for her.

She just lowered herself to the floor. Glorfindel pulled her up and rested her against him. He turned as he heard Elrond and Elladan enter the room.

"**What happened?"** Elrond asked the concern clear in his voice.

"**She was going to eat and she got ill."** Glorfindel's eyes widened as the reality suddenly sank in. **"It can not be."**

"**We shall see get her to her room, and I will gather what I need."**

Glorfindel scoped Dinenwen up and carried her back to her room. Her carefully placed her on the bed and sat next to her. She was so pale and her face showed her worry and sorrow.

Elrond entered and smiled at her, his eyes warm and kind. He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Glorfindel stood and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Elrond placed the herbs in the tea he had made for Dinenwen. The herbs would help with the nausea. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"_Dinenwen, do you know why you are ill?"_

She shook her head no at him. He smiled at her and took her in a fatherly embrace. She smiled at his words. He sat with her for a while and explained many things to her. She was so full of joy his heart soared with hers.

"_Dinenwen I must tell the others" _He walked over to the door and opened it. He gave a nod and all who had gathered outside the room now flooded in.

"**Is she well ada?"**

"**Yes Elladan she is well."**

"**Is it as I thought?"** Glorfindel asked looking over at Dinenwen.

"**It is so."** Elrond replied

"**Thought what?" Elladan asked a confused look crossing his face.**

"**Dinenwen Elladan is with child."**

"**You mean a baby."**

"**Yes Elladan, Dinenwen is going to have a baby."**

"**Then why is she sick ada."**

"**Dinenwen is human, their for she takes ill the first several weeks of her pregnancy."**

"**Will it pass."**

"**Yes. For now each morning I shall give her some herbs to help in her nausea. She needs lost of rest and she is now eating for two. So we must make sure she is eating several times a day."**

The small group smiled at the soon to be mother and each gave her a small hug. Elladan went back to the kitchen and got her some food. She ate several bowls of the stew and drank three glasses of water.

Elrond gave her more of the herbs and some to help her sleep. They watched as she sank back into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"**Elladan."**

"**Yes ada."**

"**Go and wake your brother, I want the two of you to come back here and not leave her side. From now on someone is to be with her at all times. She is never to be left alone is this understood?"**

"**Yes, ada."**

"**Go now and get your brother and return here. Elladan make sure the two of you have your swords. Remember Methos still lives, and we knew that elves are working for him. This man wants Dinenwen, and should he figure she is carrying a child he may stop at nothing to try to get her."**

Elladan gave a nod and left the room. Glorfindel turned and looked at Elrond.

"**You think they will try to cross the borders to get to her?"**

"**yes I do Glorfindel once my sons return we need to wake Erestor. We have a great deal to figure out and need to make a plan should trouble arise."**

………………………………...


	20. Chapter 20

Change of heart

Part Twenty

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and all the support. I know that Elrond killing Denton was a shock. But trust me Haldir's time will come. Just wait and see.

Dinenwen was sound a sleep and she had been for some time. She had eaten and had held it down thanks to Elrond. Now as she slept two dark tall figures stood in the shadows watching her sleep.

"**She is sleeping so soundly and peacefully it is hard to believe that a few hours ago she was sick and crying." **Elrohir said the sadness clear in his voice.

"**True but with all she has been through it is amazing she is still not shaking and crying in her sleep." **Elladan exclaimed

"**I know it is not right to say but I am glad Ada killed the disgusting human. He deserved no mercy."**

"**It may not be right to say, but it is true and there is no harm in saying what you feel."**

"**I guess not, it is hard to believe she is carrying Haldir's child." **Elrohir said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"**Yes, I never thought of him as a father. He has always been so cold hearted. It is truly amazing he is capable of such things."**

They looked at each other and then back at her. They had known Haldir all their lives and they had never known a soft side to the Elf. For them the thought of Haldir loving another was something amazing.

The wind shifted and blew through the room. Elladan walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket higher around Dinenwen and then tossed another log on the fire. He took the time to study her and smiled, she was a beautiful woman.

He turned and walked out on the balcony and stood next to his brother.

"**What is wrong brother?" **Elladan asked

"**A thought has came to me."**

"**Which is what?"**

"**Ada said that it was an Elves that attacked Haldir's group."**

"**Yes, but what of it."**

"**Their was a group of Elves that arrived the day we brought Dinenwen here. They clam they are from Mirkwood and on their way to the Havens."**

"**You think they are not."**

"**No I do not they are rather small of a group and I have not heard of any elves from Mirkwood setting sail."**

"**Have you spoken with anyone else on this matter?"**

"**No but I think that we should speak with Ada and Glorfindel with it. I think that Ada is right we should never leave her alone."**

"**Glorfindel said he would sit with her after they are done with their meeting. You speak with father and I will see what I can discover about out guests."**

"**Good plan"**

The two walked back in and sat in front of the fire. Elladan watched the flames dance and let his mind wonder. He sighed and stood walking around and pausing as he walked by Dinenwen. He looked down at her and stood still as he watched her chest rise and fall. He smiled and tilted his head. She had done something no elleth had ever been able to do. She won the heart of a elf no one thought had one. She had made him love and understand love was real. She had saved him from the slow death he had sentenced himself to.

He walked over and stood in the shadows watching her and his brother who seamed to be lost in a thought. He turned as the door opened his hand going to his sword and his brother moving quickly to hide in the shadows behind the door.

Elrond slowly entered the room know full well his sons would be prepared for someone entering fast and rapidly. He held his hands out showing them to his sons. Elladan relaxed and sighed as he stared at his father.

"One should announce themselves before entering a room that no one is supposed to enter." Elladan hissed

"Yes this is true, but you would think that those guarding the room would know the sound their father makes. For you two have had enough practice hiding from me." Elrond snapped back. "After all you seam to know when I am their when you are up to no good."

Elladan sighed and then smiled at his father in hopes he would drop the subject. Elrond smiled knowing he had won the small battles with his son. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge nad looked at a sleeping Dinenwen. He watched he chest rise and fall and watched her eyes flutter open and close.

A simple sided effect of the herbs he had given her. He stood and walked out onto the balcony to join his sons and Glorfindel.

"**Have you told them yet." **Elrond asked

"**Told us what." **Elladan asked

"**That we think the others that are here are not who they say they are."**

"**We thought that as well, but what makes you so sure."**

"**A Letter from Thranduil that is asking for passage for a group of Elves that desire to set sail. He said in his letter that they will be here week after next. So that would mean these elves are not from Mirkwood."**

"**What do we do now?"**

"**We wait and try not to let on we know they are not who they clam to be. Dinenwen is to be never to be left alone. there is to be someone with her at all times and is to go everywhere with her."**

"**We knew this but what of them, what shall we do with them. And would it not be better to take her away?"**

"**Where would you take her Elladan."**

"**A place they would not be able to get to her. I would take her to Tom Bombadil. His power is strong in his land and he would be able to keep her from harm."**

Elrond studied his sons face and smiled at his sons wisdom.

"**Your wisdom shows my son for this is not a option I had thought of. And you are right, she would be safe in his care. But this means she would be on the rode and in need of care and who would I ask to do this?"**

"**We would of course." **Elladan said speaking for himself and his brother looking at his brother as he did so.

"**Yes ada we would do so, but we would take Lord Glorfindel for his wisdom and grace." **Elrohir added quickly smiling as he looked at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel gave a slight laugh and looked at the two and shook his head.

"**Of course my wisdom and grace is truly needed to keep you two out of trouble and Dinenwen sane."**

The two just smiled and Glorfindel just sighed. Elrond paused and gave thought to all he had just heard. His sons were right, it would be better to send her to a place no one would be able to find her. Many elves knew of Bombadil but few knew exactly where he lived.

He sighed and gave a nod to his sons.

"**Very well you shall leave at dawn. I will send Erestor in to sit with Dinenwen. Both of you and Glorfindel will rest and ready your selves at dawn. Say nothing to no one and leave as quickly and quietly as you can."**

He turned and left and closed the door on his way out. Glorfindel turned and looked at the twins in front of him.

"**So this plan of yours does it include how to get her their unnoticed."**

"**Well." **Elladan said **"We plan on using the old rode and go past the old village of Dun and then head straight out into the wild."**

"**You do realize that the wild might sound like a good idea but it would be a plan well thought of in advance. The roads as well as the wilds and all ways out of Rivendell. They will be watching those who come in and out."**

"**Perhaps we should leave by the hidden path by the river."**

"**Now that is a plan I can live with and one well thought of Elladan. Go I will wait till Erestor comes. **

Glorfindel watched the twins leave and turned and sat next to the bed. He watched Dinenwen in her sleeping state and hoped that this plan worked. He knew the twins were right, her leaving was the best idea. She was in danger and now the fact that she was pregnant she was in even more danger.

He turned and smiled as Erestor walked in. He stood and walked towards his friend.

"**She is still sleeping, But I think she will wake soon. She has been stirring the past several minuets. I will be back before dawn to get her. If she does not wake before then let her sleep till I return."**

"**I shall, this plan of theirs does in include how to get her their safe."**

"**We are working on it as we speak, I think we will take the hidden path by the river."**

He gave a nod and smiled as he watched Glorfindel leave. He sat out on the balcony and looked towards the sky. He said a silent prayer for his friends and Dinenwen.

He walked in the room and placed more wood on the fire. He covered Dinenwen more and sat by the bed. He sighed as he heard the door open and shook his head. He should have guessed the Glorfindel would be back. He sat for a moment and then stood and turned and his eyes widened. He went to take a step back, but stopped as he felt the presence of someone behind him. He felt the burning sensation of the knife as it entered his side. He gasped and sank to the ground. The tall figure moved over him and knelt down. He stared at the wounded elf and smiled.

"**The poison will act quickly, but it will be rather painful I might add." **He walked away and Erestor watched as a small cloth was held over Dinenwen's face. She tossed around and then made no movement. The tall elf scoped her up and walked out to the balcony and then was gone.

He could feel the poison flowing through his body, and knew his time was short. He pulled him self up and moved towards the door. He opened it and stumbled out in to the hall. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes as the pain shot through him.

He heard and a loud shriek and then the darkness over came him and their was nothing


	21. Chapter 21

Change of Heart

Part Twenty-one

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and all the loyalty with out your support this story would be nothing.

………………………………...

Dinenwen awoke and the reality hit her like a wave. She knew she was no longer in the safety of Rivendell. And knew the Elves and men around her were not kind in any way. She watched their faces and expressions and her heart sank. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was asleep.

She shivered from the cold and could not help the thoughts that came to mind.

She remembered drinking some tea Lord Elrond gave her and then feeling tired. She remembered taking the herbs and being able to eat. But how she had gotten here she had no clue. What had happened, had they taken her sometime at night? Had they hurt Lord Elrond or his sons? She thought about her child and feared for the baby she carried.

She felt a hand on her and her eyes flew open and she stared into the eyes of a male elf. His eyes were cold and cruel, his expression was blank. He looked at her and thought many things. He hated Haldir with a passion and would do any thing to hurt the elf. He had wanted this moment for some time. He looked at her and smiled. He had planed on killing her. But now things had changed, he could hear the heart beat of her child. How nice it would be to take mother and child and keep them from Haldir. How great it would be to wait till the child was born and kill the child in front of its father. Or better yet to take the child and raise it as his own, and keep Haldir's mate as his. How Haldir would suffer knowing the woman he loved was in his arms and in his bed.

He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and looked her in her eyes and smiled.

"**To bad you can't hear me. I would love to tell you my plans." **He placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face away and he smiled. He would get her used to his touch. He would break her and make sure she knew her place. He pulled her along with him towards several horses and quickly placed her on his horse.

"**We ride south and to the river we will take the hidden path Elrond uses and leave the valley."**

The group rode off and Dinenwen closed her eyes. She felt alone and dread crept in her soul. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as the wavy of sickness came over her. It was going to be a long ride and she feared if she got sick no one would care.

………………………………...

Elrond's face was a mask of pure anger. Never had anyone dared such a thing in his land. And never had any one ever hurt a member of his hours. His sons and Glorfindel were trying to track the Elves who took Dinenwen. He turned his attention back to Erestor. Elrond had done all he could for his friend, now the rest was up to Erestor him self.

"**Heal yourself my friend I am not ready to loose you just yet, notice how I have said just yet."** Elrond sighed and walked over to the young she-elf in the room with him.

"**If he changes let me know right away."**

"**I shall My Lord."**

He smiled and placed a kind hand on her shoulder and gave a kind squeeze.

He walked out the door and down the hall. He turned and walked in his room and quickly changed his clothing. He was not going to sit around and wait. No he was going to go out and search him self. He knew his land and knew it well. He knew the places one could hide. After all his sons were the best at pranks and hiding. And over the centuries he had become an expert.

He walked to the stables and quickly got his horse and left. He would find them and then he would bring them and Dinenwen home.

He thought about Orophin and Haldir. Orophin was still in the healing house and he knew Haldir was still healing and had not yet woken. He knew Haldir was strong but wondered now if his wounds would heal. Orophin was healing fine and had woken briefly. He was told that Dinenwen was safe and she was ok. He was not told about her being pregnant. Elrond was not sure if Haldir knew. And it would not be right for the father to be the last to know.

He closed his eyes and let the trees speak to him and soon headed south towards the elves he wanted to find.

………………………………...

The sky darkened and soon night fell. The cold wind blew and Dinenwen shivered. She felt sick and she was tired. She had been hungry before but now it had passed. Replaced by the nausea she now felt she just wanted this over. If the bad man had these elves come for her, than she hoped they would bring her to him soon. She knew that he would kill her, but what else could she hope for. She did not want to die, but if it was her fate then so be it. She knew one thing, they could hurt her even kill her. But she knew Haldir would come for them, and they would pay for what ever they did.

She felt the grip on her tighten and she could feel his hand wonder a little. She struggled and he gave up. He was very patient and he would use it and his skills to break her.

They road all night and as dawn came they finally stopped. They hid in a small cave and tucked Dinenwen in the back. They tied her hands and feet tougher. She was placed on the hard, cold ground and left there. They gave her no food, or water, and no blanket to take the chill away. She lay their shivering and crying.

"**We should give her something, should we not Deachir?"** Asked one of the Elves.

"**No it is easier to breaker her if we let her suffer."**

"**Yes, but she is with child. The child is innocent of this, its life is not part of this problem."**

"**No, it is part of it now. And soon its father will suffer greatly."**

"**Your dispute, and dislikeness of Haldir is one thing. But to hurt this child is wrong. We have broken many laws in this land. But I will not add killing a child to it. We have killed many for Methos. We have taken this woman from Rivendell and killed Elrond's closest friend. What do you think Elrond will do to us when he finds us."**

**He won't find us Gilorn, we are a day ahead of them and they do not know where we went. They will think we will head towards Rohan. We could stay here for sometime and never be found."**

Gilorn turned and walked away. He had done things he was not proud of, but now he was rethinking his ways.

He walked over the entrance and sat down. He leaned back against the wall and realized he had made a terrible mistake.


	22. Chapter 22

Change of Heart

Part Twenty-two

A/N

Thanks for all the help and the reviews. This story is slowly coming to an end; we are but a few chapters away. I am working on the next one, but needed to ask a question. How long would it take to go from Rivendell to Gondor? A friend told me about sixty days. But I thought it took quit longer. And what was the way they would have gone?

It was well after midnight when the thought came to him. He had to, had to take her and set her free. It was the least he could do, he had to set things right. He could not take back the things he had done. But he could change what was going to happen.

Slowly and calmly he stood. He moved like a cat and made no sound. He crept along the wall and towards her. He knelt down next to her and gently placed a hand on her. Her eyes flew open and fear shown like a bright star. She shook and cringed at the sight of him. He placed a finger to his lips and untied her hand pointing to the entrance to the cave. She watched him and he saw the confused look on her face. He was about to stand and suddenly stopped as he felt the tip of a sword to his neck.

"**Gilorn you are doing what with her?"** Deachir said

"**Letting her go Deachir." **Gilorn said as he stood turning to face his leader.

"**That is what I thought you were doing."** He said as he thrust a dagger into Gilorn's stomach.

Dinenwen watched in horror as Gilorn sank to the ground He looked at her and his eyes drifted to the entrance. He turned at the last moment and stabbed Deachir in the leg. Deachir dropped to his knees and gave a slight yelp. Dinenwen leapt to her feet and ran for the entrance. The other elves and men all stood in shock and no one moved.

Deachir stood and thrust his sword into Gilorn. He turned and looked at those standing around."**Find that woman now you fools." **He despite the pain he now felt took off after her. His anger clear on his face.

Dinenwen ran deep into the forest. She had no idea which way to go, but she knew she had to hide. She ran down a hill and turned towards the river. She looked at the river and felt a strong urge to cross it. She walked down the steep bank and stepped into the icy cold water. She pause and then moved several inches forward.

The water was deep and cold but she knew safety was on the other side. She was waist deep and moving against the current. Suddenly she felt a hand on her and it forced her under the water. She tried to fight its strength, but was no match and she knew whom it belonged to.

Deachir shoved Dinenwen under the water and held her their. His anger burned though him and he only thought of one thing, her death. He pulled her up and shoved her back down. She gasped as she came up fighting for air.

"**Retched human, you and this child you carry shall die a most painful death."**

"I think not." Came a voice.

Deachir pulled Dinenwen out of the water and looked up. He had not heard anyone and was shocked to see the human before him. He snorted and then laughed.

"Really man, I have no time for this; walk away now or it shall mean your death."

"Well Elf then let us get started." Deachir had to take a step back as the figure removed the cloak reveling a woman. "Shocked Elf, I am the huntress."

Deachir laughed and pulled his sword. "I am going to hurt you woman, then I will slowly bring you to your death."

"Than please kill me slowly master elf." She laughed mocking him greatly. His enraged eyes looked her over as he slammed Dinenwen to the ground.

She pulled her sword and moved towards him along the bank. Her eyes fixed on his and her face expressionless. He moved with great speed towards her, a smile on his face. No human could master the speed of an Elf warrior.

To his surprise she moved with great speed and blocked his advance with one of her own. She spun around coming face to face, sword-to-sword. Her eyes held no fear only anger. She gave a shove and he moved himself back. She swung at him but he ducked and twisted out of the way. They lunged at each other clashing their swords in great anger and force. The twang of the metal echoed loudly through the forest. Birds flew from the trees and animals ran for cover.

She was fast and smart Deachir thought to him self. Too bad he planed on killing her, she would make a fine addition to his little band of renegades. He twisted once more but at the last moment swung back around and thrust his sword directly at her face. She bent herself backwards fully nearly touching the ground. His sword going directly over her. She sprung back up and kicked his feet from under him. He went down but was up no sooner he hit the ground. But not before the tip of her sword scratched his left shoulder. He stumbled back into a tree and gasped as she thrust her sword deep into him pinning him to the tree.

"Extraordinary is she not?" Glorfindel's voice spoke clear and calm. As he suddenly appeared out of nowhere lowering the hood of his cloak. "I trained her my self, quite odd for a human to hold such skill." He said as he came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Deachir stared directly at the great Elf Lord. She had pinned him to the tree with the balde of her sword a fraction of in inch from his heart. One twist and his life was at its end.

"Her father and mother were both of the Dunedain, and her father a great Ranger of the north. His last dieing wish was for me to care for her and train her, and so I have for thirty years trained her." Glorfindel smiled and tilted his head next to hers.

"Shall I finish him My Lord?" She said her voice clod and expressionless.

"No, let him suffer more like he let those whom he has slain suffer. Tell me Deachir did you really think you would get out of the forest alive. These trees speak to all of us and the animals speak to Lord Elrond himself. Did you really think you would take Dinenwen and get away from us." Glorfindel face turned to anger as he walked up to Deachir. The Elf Lord face was clear with anger and rage.

"Kill him." His voice rang out rather loud and cold. He kept his eyes locked to Deachir's. Deachir let out a cry as the Huntress gave the final thrust ending his rather useless life. She jerked her sword out of him and his lifeless body fell to the forest floor.

She walked up and stood next to Glorfindel, her eyes showed no regret, no emotion, showed nothing at all.

Glorfindel turned and walked over to a rather stunned Dinenwen.

"_Dinenwen are you ok." _She gave a nod yes but then her expression changed to concern.

Her head turned as she felt a cloak around her. She looked into the eyes of the woman who had just saved her life. The huntress's eyes softened and she smiled at Dinenwen placing a caring hand on her.

"_Dinenwen, this is the Huntress she shall take you back to Lord Elrond."_

"Go and be swift, stop for nothing or none. Word reached Elrond that Methos knows of Dinenwen and her whereabouts. Weather he knows where Rivendell is or not I do not know. But I shall neither risk you or Dinenwen on this."

"I do not fear him."

"I did not say you did, but if there is to be a battle with him with in these lands. It will be by me or Elrond himself no other. Now go take Asfaloth with you." He gave a whistle and the great white steed walked out of the trees as if he was mist.

Glorfindel carefully placed Dinenwen up on his horse and watched as the Huntress mounted her self.

"**This plot of Methos needs to end. Dinenwen should not run anymore. We need to take her to Rohan and face the king with this plot and put it to its end."** She hissed in Elvish to her teacher

"**Yes, but now is not the place to discuss this."**

She said nothing but turned Asfaloth in the direction of Rivendell and hurried towards her home.

………………………………...

An out of breath Rumil darted up the steps of the Golden Palace of Rohan. The doors flung open and the guards made way for the Elf. Eomer walked up to him and Rumil gave a slight bow. Eomer gave a slight nod and then led Rumil to a room away from all ears and eyes. He quickly sat Rumil down handing him a cup of water. Rumil drank it and sat the cup down. He took a moment and caught his breath and gave a weary smile to the King of Rohan.

"Is what the Lady speaks of true my friend?"

"Yes, have you spoken of her message to anyone?"

"No, none knows anything, she told me to trust none and tell none."

"I have kept eyes on all around me and have not slept well I might add."

"You can rest well tonight I promise, the Lord and Lady told me not to leave your side once I got here."

"You need rest first my friend, how are your brothers?"

"Haldir is alive and will recover, though I do not wish to be in his path when he does. He will be out for blood with a vengeance."

"Yes he shall, and I do promise you this. When Methos is found, it shall be Haldir who will deal his deathblow. You did not speak Of Orophin, he was on his way to Rivendell with the girl is all well?"

"They were attacked by a rouge band of Elves and men on the way."

"WHAT, the girl where is she and what of Orophin and the others?"

"Dinenwen is with Elrond in his house, Orophin lives but will not recover fully for sometime. Dinenwen's stepfather is dead, Elrond delivered that deathblow. Elrond found that pig trying to force himself onto Dinenwen. Needless to say Elrond had no mercy."

"He deserved no mercy. Come we both need rest we need to set out for Rivendell in the morning."

"Why"

"Methos is missing and we fear he knows about Rivendell. I am leading an army to Elrond's boarders and I am going to end this once and for all. The Lady said she shall have elves meet us their. We will hunt him to the ends of Middle-earth if be so."

"Then so be it. Let us rest and get ready to confront this man."

………………………………...

Haldir opened his eyes and sat up meeting Galadriel's ageless eyes.

"**Where are Dinenwen and the baby?"**

"**Safe in Elrond's care."** She said calmly

"**And my brothers?"**

"**Orophin was gravely wounded but lives. He is in Elrond's care and will recover. I sent Rumil to Eomer and gave him orders not to leave Eomer's side. Rumil made it their unharmed and is resting as we speak."**

"**Methos and those who attacked us."**

"**We believe they are heading to Rivendell, but are not sure."**

"**He would be a fool to try and attack Elrond and his house."**

"**Yes he would. Eomer has over three hundred men ready to march tomorrow to Rivendell's borders. If Methos has more men and plans on attacking Elrond Eomer will stand behind Elrond and his army."**

"**I want to go."**

"**Then rest and at dawn you shall leave with the Lord and our army."**

He gave an nod and watched her smile she stood and turned to leave. Haldir closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"_Dinenwen I coming for you and the baby."_


	23. Chapter 23

Change of Heart

Part twenty-three

A/N

This story is close to its end. Could someone please help me with a question? How long would it take to get from Rivendell to Gondor and which way would you go?

I need it for my next story and I wanted to get it right. Thanks for all the reviews and all the support and the help when I make mistakes.

Dinenwen sat and smiled at Elladan and shook her head. He made a funny face and she rolled her eyes. He could not help the huge laugh that escaped his lips. He was not to keen on the stew he was eating.

Dinenwen however loved it and had eaten three bowls. His face was from watching her consume so much. He was glad the sickness had subsided in her. After all his father was giving her herbs three times a day at one point to her. So now that nothing was needed, and she could eat at anytime on her own it was great. He had been sitting with her since noon. His brother had been with her before that. Sometime soon his father would be in to relieve him.

He sat back and watched her and smiled as she made a face at him. She was adjusting well to the conditions. She was never left alone and always had someone with her. She even had guards outside the door to her room. If she bathed a made came to help her, and either Glorfindel or Elladan sat in the room waiting. At no time was she alone. Glorfindel was with her at night. As she slept he watched over her. Elrond had asked Glorfindel personally to be their at night.

At the same time each night Dinenwen would stand on the Balcony and would talk to Haldir. He was near Rivendell now only but a few days away. Eomer and his army would arrive in a day or so. Their had been sign of Methos and he had made no threat to Elrond or his home. It was as though he had vanished into thin air. This concerned Elrond and Glorfindel greatly. For their was nothing in Elrond's visions or for-sight that could show anything.

They knew he was waiting and planning something but as to what they did not know. His anger at Dinenwen and at Elrond was fierce. After all Elrond did kill his brother and Dinenwen did rune his plan. So his retribution would come. Elladan smiled and turned as he heard the door open. He placed his hand on his sword and readied himself. He would not be taken by surprise, thought he doubted during day light someone would try such a thing.

"**Ada, good day is all well?"**

"**Good day, and no I need you to go with your brother and Glorfindel. Methos was spotted a while ago by a patrol. We received word not to long ago. I will stay with Dinenwen. Now go and go quickly."**

"**Yes ada" **Elladan stood smiled at Dinenwen gave her a small pat on her arm and turned and left.

Elrond walked over to Dinenwen and smiled as he knelt down in front of her.

"_How are you feeling Dinenwen?"_

She smiled at him and gave a nod of yes to let him know she was ok. She looked at him and then to where Elladan had sat. Elrond smiled and then sighed.

"_Methos is with in our borders Dinenwen."_

Her face lit with fear and then calmed. Glorfindel told her how powerful Elrond was and why she should not fear. She looked at Elrond and closed her eyes. She did not fear but she worried about those willing to protect her.

"_They will be fine Dinenwen. I am going to be by your side till it is over. Do not fear him Dinenwen he has no power in this valley."_

She gave a nod and then stood. She walked over to the bed and looked at Elrond. He smiled and then stood and walked over and stood next to her.

"_Tired."_

She gave a nod and as if almost on cue she yawned. He gave her a kind shove and she got in the bed. He covered her up and smiled as he could see this sleepiness come over her. He turned to walk ove to the table and sit when her hand stopped him. She pointed to the chair by the bed and tried to sit him in it. He willing obeyed and sat down. He watched her drift off to sleep and sat himself back. He would not move from the seat. She had wanted him their and their he would stay.

………………………………...

Methos moved silently among the trees. He had gotten with in the borders of Rivendell, but now he needed to stay hidden. He had a plan and it was a simple one. He wanted her dead and to get that Elf for killing his brother. But it would be better if he made it harder on them all. He could drive them out and get rid of them all. Drive out the elves from this place and that would mean less elves in Middle- earth.

He would set the valley on fire and in their escape he would take her and kill her. He and his men had come up with this idea not long ago. He would make those pay for getting in his way.

He looked up at the sky and then withdrew back to cover. He would wait a little bit longer and then he would set his plan in action.

………………………………...

Dawn broke and the day came and went. The night brought about many things. Dinenwen sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. She was not feeling very well, she placed a hand on her and closed her eyes. It was late and she needed sleep but knew it would not come. She had not spoken today with Haldir and wondered why he had not spoken with her. She knew nothing had happened and all was well.

Methos was in the valley but no one had come across him. Glorfindel and the twins were still out and Elrond was still with Dinenwen. The huntress had come to Rivendell by Glorfindel's request. She and Elrond would split the time with Dinenwen. Elrond sat next to Dinenwen and placed a kind hand on her.

"_Dinenwen are you well?"_

She shook her head no, and placed a hand on her head.

"_Is it your head, does it hurt?"_

She nodded yes.

"_Would you like something for it, I can make something that will help you."_

She nodded yes. He stood and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood. She walked with him out the door and down the hall. He took her into the healing hall and sat her down. He walked over and gathered all he needed and quickly put tougher the draft. Dinenwen stood and walked over to a door that was closed and stood in front of it. She looked back at Elrond and then at the door. Elrond walked up to her and smiled. He gave a nod and she opened the door and walked inside.

The room was dark and quiet. Their was one bed in the room and the figure in it was sleeping. She walked over and sat next to the bed. She looked at a sleeping Orophin and then at Elrond.

"_He is ok Dinenwen he is still healing. But he is doing fine. He has woken several times and has asked about you every time. Would you like me to wake him?"_

She nodded yes. He gave her, her draft and told her to drink it. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Orophin. He spoke no words, but Orophin opened his eyes.

"**Orophin Dinenwen is here, she wishes to see you." **Orophin smiled and carefully sat up. He reached a hand out to her and she got up and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned in to him and he wrapped his arms around her giving her a gentle embrace.

"**Lord Elrond she does not look well, what is wrong with her?"**

"**Orophin Dinenwen is with child. I did not speak of this before to you, for I wanted Haldir to know first."**

**"She is going to have a child, my brother is going to be a father. This is a scary thought."**

Elrond gave a laugh and smiled.

"**Yes many have said the same thing, but remember he did a fine job with you and Rumil."**

"**Yes he did, but the Lord and Lady helped him in many tasks he was uncertain of You said he knows what was his reaction when you told him.**

**  
"He already knew, he said he knew the moment the conception took place. He just did not want Dinenwen to know for her safity."**

**  
"He could have told me."**

**  
"It was better this way, for her well being and yours." **

Orophin smiled and turned and looked at her and gave her a tight squeeze. She closed her eyes as a wave of sleepiness washed over her. She opened her eyes and sighed and looked back at Elrond. She turned and looked back at Orophin and looked around the room.

"**She is in need of rest now Orophin and so are you."**

"**I am well Lord Elrond let me come with you and her and I shall stay with her in her chambers."**

"**No Orophin, your wounds are still not fully healed and if their should be a problem that arises you could be injured once more. You need more rest, she will be in my care and no harm shall come to her."**

"**Thank you Lord Elrond for all you have done."**

"**There is no need to thank me Orophin." **Elrond placed a kind hand on Orophin's shoulder. He turned and helped Dinenwen to her feet and kept a hand around her to guide her.

Orophin snickered she had no idea what she was getting when it came to Elrond and his drafts. They could knock a orc off their feet. She wobbled and stumbled but Elrond kept a good grip on her. Soon they were gone, Orophin lay back and closed his eyes. Elrond had been right, he needed more rest.

Dinenwen had no sooner got back to her room and laid down then she feel asleep. Elrond covered her and sat next to the bed. He thought about her life and how sad it had once been. He was filled with joy that her life had changed so much. He knew her connection with Haldir was strong and he hoped her connection with her child would be to. It was well past midnight when a knock at the door turned the Elf Lord's attention back to the here and now. He stood and smiled.

"**You may enter." **Elrond said a smile spreading across his face.

The door opened and a figure slowly entered. It moved as if to say with no words it was not a threat. Elrond slowly walked to the figure and reached out a hand to greet it.

"**You look weary my friend, but it is good to see your face."**

"**As is yours Lord Elrond, how is she?"**

"**Sleeping like a small child. I gave her a draft earlier she was suffering from a head ace."**

"**Has it past, is she in pain?" **The figure asked with concern in its voice.

"**No pain, the draft was for that and for her to sleep. It was strong but it will not hurt the baby." **He said as if he knew the next question that was to be asked. **"I shall depart and leave you both, rest well my friend and do not rise to early."** He said with a devilish grin.

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the guard and smiled.

"**Do not let anyone disturb them unless I tell you other wise. Give them their privacy as well, but do not leave this hall is that understood?"**

"**Yes my Lord." **Was the reply Elrond received. Elrond then turned and walked away with a deep smiled on his face.

Dinenwen felt a soft touch and heard her name being called. She did not want to wake and shook her head to protest. The voice came once more and it was a voice she had wanted to hear. She smiled and sighed a sigh of complete contentment. She groaned as the soft voice grew and she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"_Dinenwen open your eyes and let me see you." _She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked several time and then her eyes flew open wide. She had tears of joy in her eyes and she flung her self at Haldir.

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. His deep emotions washed over him and he could not help the tears that came. He had at one point thought he would loose her. He wanted nothing more than to never let her go. He nuzzled into her and savored her sent and sent he had longed to smell. He could feel her breath on his skin and closed his eyes.

He leaned back and looked at her fully and smiled as he heard his child's heart beat. Dinenwen watched him with great jot in her eyes. He smiled and stood pulling her with him. He walked over to the door and opened it and smiled as he took the bag from the guard. He closed the door and turned to his mate.

"_I am in need of a bath."_ He said pulling her close and staring at her in her eyes. _"Will you join me?" _He questioned with a grin on his face.

She blushed and smiled She gave a nod and he leaned in and kissed her fully. She savored his kiss and returned his kiss with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and she him. They stood their lost in each others emotions. He gently broke their kiss and took her hand and headed to the bathing chamber in her room and shut the door.

………………………………...

Haldir shut his eyes and then opened them. He could hear bells ringing and a lot of commotion. A loud knock at the door made him sit up rather quickly. He stood and grabbed his leggings and pulled them on. He walked over to the door and opened it carefully his sword in his hand.

Glorfindel stood their with the Huntress and his expression was grave.

"**The valley is on fire get Dinenwen quickly."**

Haldir stood their unmoved in shock. He turned and quickly moved to the bed. Glorfindel and the Huntress following. Haldir took a deep breath and could smell the ash and smoke. He shook Dinenwen and she opened her eyes her smile fading as she saw Glorfindel and the Huntress.

"_Dinenwen you must get dressed and hurry. The valley is on fire."_

Dinenwen sat up keeping the blanket covering her unclothed form. The Huntress gave both Haldir and Glorfindel a shove.

"**Go I shall dress her and get her to the hiding place. Go help is needed all over this valley and you still need to find Methos."**

Haldir cupped Dinenwen's face with his hands.

"_Go with the Huntress Dinenwen she will take you to safety."_

"_No, I want to go with you please."_

"_Dinenwen if the valley is on fire Methos is in it if not Rivendell its self. Please for your safety and the child go with the Huntress. I will come with Glorfindel when it is safe._

He kissed her like never before and turned grabbing a tunic and took off with Glorfindel. Dinenwen stood and dressed quickly. She turned and looked at the Huntress. The Huntress took Dinenwen's hand and started leading her quickly to a secure hiding place.

………………………………...

Elrond outstretched his hand and closed his eyes. He called upon the power of Vilya. He wielded to his bidding,, a great wind swept across the valley and the fires died. Elrond opened his eyes and then closed them. Rain begin to fall and Elrond turned and looked at an enraged Galadriel. She like Elrond had called upon Nenya and all its power. The two elder elves stood their faces expressionless.

"_This is the work of Methos." _She said to Elrond connecting her mind to his.

"_Yes it is, and I have grown tired of his games once and for all. It is time to end this game. He and his men are trapped in the valley. For I have flooded the ford and Eomer's army sits at his only other way out. I have called upon the trees and animals. He shall not get far."_

"_His desire for power shall be his down fall."_

"_Desire for great power is always a down fall."_

Elrond paused and watched the smoke lift and a figure walk out of it.

"If it is not two great elves one a witch and the other a wizard. You think the fires are my only plan. I have sent word to every evil thing in all of Middle-earth with this valley location."

"Yes Methos, you mean the ones my sons and Lord Glorfindel slay night before last."

"You Elf have been a thorn in my side and I do not care for such things. I want the girl."

"I think not Methos, your through and you shall pay from your crimes."

"No I shall not, you elf will pay and your valley with it." He said as he drew his sword. Haldir appeared out of nowhere and pulled his sword.

"NO METHOS IT IS TIME YOU AND I FINISH THIS," Haldir yelled enraged.

"I SEE YOU LIVED ELF THIS TIME I SHALL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD." Methos yelled back.

Methos gave a loud yell and lunged at Haldir. The two clashed swords ringing out their battle cries. Methos was enraged and he desired nothing more than to behead Haldir and kill Dinenwen. He kept swinging madly at Haldir forcing him backwards. Though Methos was forcing him back, Haldir was not outmatched. Haldir ducked twisted and turned. He now had the upper hand and he now was forcing Methos back.

Methos laughed as he moved back. He was toying with the elf and he like to toy with his pray.

He lashed out slicing Haldir in his arm. The cut was deep but it did not effect Haldir in any way. Haldir returned the same wound to Methos only his slice cutting deeper. The two sprang at each other and clashed their swords tougher with such great force they both fell backwards and to the ground. They both shot up and lunged back at each other. Haldir using his quick moves and skill to place a large gash across Methos back. He turned and moved in for his kill and thrust his sword forward.

He gasped and stood still and his eyes locked with Methos. All stood still and watched in horror and despair. Both Methos and Haldir had delivered death blows to each other at the same time.

Haldir thrust his sword forward more and twisted as he pulled it out of Methos with great force. He stager and sank to his knees using his sword to steady himself.

Elladan hurried to his friends side and steadied him. He helped his friend to the ground and looked at his father. Elrond hurried to his son and Haldir. He knelt down and studied the wound. His face faded and he knew their was no helping the March-Warden. Haldir reached out to Elrond.

"**Where is Dinenwen My Lord?"**

"**The Lady and Glorfindel have gone to get her Haldir."**

Haldir closed his eyes, he needed to see her, hold her hand and look into her eyes one last time.

………………………………...

Dinenwen just stood, unbelief written across her face. She was breathing in small gasps and she was no longer fighting back tears. She shook her head as if to try to clear a nightmarish form from her head. It had to be a dream, life could not be this cruel. She turned and looked at Glorfindel her eyes sad and unsure.

"_Go to him Dinenwen his time is short."_ Glorfindel's soft voice chimed in her head.

Dinenwen knelt down next to Haldir and took his hand in hers. His eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"_You have given me the one thing I never thought I could ever understand Dinenwen. You gave me love, you showed me to love and how to love. For that I am forever grateful."_ His breathing changed and he stopped and closed his eyes. He forced them open and gazed into hers. _"You will understand this one day, this has to be. Remember I love you and always shall Dinenwen."_

"_No, please do not leave me I love you." _She sobbed. _"Please the baby, the baby needs you."_

"_She will be fine, and so shall you. Glorfindel and my brothers shall care for you now. You shall remain here in Rivendell till your last breath. Remain strong Dinenwen and know one day all will come to pass and then you shall understand."_

She shook her head and leaned down and kissed his lips. He reached a unsteady hand up and touched her face.

"_I loved this face the moment my eyes fell upon it." _

His hand fell from her face and she cried out. She lay her head next to his and criedGlorfindel knelt next to her and carefully pulled her into his arms. He pulled her close and walked back towards the house. The wind blew and the trees sang a song to the fallen hero. In the distance elves could be heard chanting a prayer, and in the background the soft crying of the fallen hero's mate.

………………………………...

A/N

Just wait and hold on all will be better soon. I know it was wrong but it has a place I swear so please do not hate me yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Change of Heart

Part twenty-four

A/N

I know the last chapter was a shock and a surprise. This is the last chapter and I hope this story lived up to what everyone wanted.

Thanks for all the reviews and the help; with out you guys this story would be nothing.

Darkness came and had gone and yet still their was darkness all around. The fire had died long ago; it was now just burning embers. The fallen worriers ashes had been carried to the wind. Dinenwen stood expressionless; she had shown not one sign of emotion. She stared at the burning embers and then at the sky. She finally turned to Glorfindel and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her and silently led her away.

He saw great despair in her and it scared him. He knew if she had been an elf she would have already faded. He feared that Dinenwen would not last long after her child was born. She stopped and looked to the sky, she closed her eyes and sank to the ground. Glorfindel gently scooped her up and carried her away. As he scooped her up he had a vision. It flashed in his mind quickly, but he knew what he had saw. He smiled and walked into the house and gently sat Dinenwen on her bed, and then sat next to the mother to be.

………………………………...

1,500 YEARS LATER

"**Are you ready to leave Imlosiel." **Glorfindel asked as he walked up behind his foster daughter.

"**Yes Glorfindel I am."**

"**Are you ok child?"**

"**Yes, its just I miss her."**

"**I know child she would be so proud of you and all you have become."**

"**And ada will he be proud?"**

"**Yes child he will be very proud of you."**

"**Will I know him Glorfindel, will he know me?"**

"**Yes, child he shall know you. You are the very image of your mother."**

She ran her hand along the gravestones and smiled. She closed her eyes and made a mental note of the grave sight. She turned and walked over to Glorfindel and he hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh and several tears.

"**Hush now little one and let us be on our way. Soon you will feel no more pain. For all wounds are healed in the blessed lands."**

"**I know, are you ready?"**

"**Yes child."**

"**Do you think that Orophin and Rumil will be their waiting?"**

"**Of course, waiting with all who will great us."**

She smiled at the thought of her uncles. They had to set sail when each took near fatal wounds trying to save a group of children in a battle over a thousand years ago. From that day on Glorfindel had been her care talker. He had raised her as his own, putting all else aside.

He smiled and helped her on his horse. He pulled himself up behind her and they departed for the heavens. Rivendell had long ago been departed and very little remained of the once great city. But one thing had kept both Glorfindel and Imlosiel returning each year. The grave sight of her parents. Dinenwen lived to see her child's third birthday. It was not soon after that she took ill and died. Imlosiel had been taken from Rivendell after that and raised in Gondor. It was after the death Of Aragorn and Arwen that Orophin, Rumil and Glorfindel returned to Rivendell.

After Celeborn set sail with the twins Rivendell was deserted and the group moved to Mirkwood. It was there that Imlosiel and Glorfindel had called home and till now. Imlosiel rested her self against Glorfindel and closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to the future and her soon to be home.

………………………………...

A few weeks later

The ship docked and the elves slowly began to depart it. Glorfindel waited and smiled at a nervures Imlosiel who stood by him. She looked at all those leaving and those greeting family and friends. She took a deep breath and walked by Glorfindel off the huge sliver ship. She walked to the end of the docks and looked around. She looked at Glorfindel and watched his gaze. She followed it and stood still. She saw her uncles and next to them she knew was her father. She stood still and had no idea what to do. Glorfindel placed a hand on her and whispered gently.

"**It is him child go, go and see your father."**

She paused and than ran to the open arms of her father. She felt his warm embrace and gentle touch. It had been all she had dreamed of and more. They stood their holding each other ignoring the world around them.

"**You look like your mother, you have no idea what joy seeing you brings me Imlosiel."**

"**It brings great joy to me to see you." **She said with tears in her eyes. He wiped away her tears and smiled.

"**Do not cry little one you are home." **She hugged him and her uncles and looked all around her. No words could describe what she saw. She turned back to her father and hugged him once more.

"**Imlosiel" **Haldir said with a smile. He pointed to a tree not to far away. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She turned and looked at her father and then back at Glorfindel.

She placed a hand over her mouth and ran forward into the waiting arms of her mother. She took a hold of her mother and cried like never before. This could not be her mother was a human. Her mother had died, how could it be that she was here. She felt her father's soft touch on her shoulder.

"**Your mother was given a choice before her death. She was asked to choose the Elvin way of life of the mortal way of life." **Dinenwen smiled at her daughter and could not stop the tears that come.

She had wanted this moment for so long. She looked her child over and her heart soared with the birds above.

"**It is so good to see you Imlosiel, there are no words to describe the way my heart feels right now."**

"**You can speak to me, but how?"**

"**All wounds are healed here."**

Imlosiel smiled as her parents embraced their child. She was home and what better gift then to be reunited with her both her mother and father.

"**Imlosiel there is someone else we would like you to meet." **Haldir said smiling at her.

"**Who ada."**

"**Your sisters."** He pointed to a huge hill where several elf-lings were playing with the twin son's of Elrond. Imlosiel smiled and gave a small laugh and walked towards her sisters with her mother and father.

The end: I hope this was all everyone wanted it to be. Thanks for all the help, love and support. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes and helping me with them. I would be nothing with out your help, and reviews.


End file.
